Backstage Passes
by SkylarHarris
Summary: Rikki and her friends win a meet and greet with their favorite band One Direction, but what happens when they get snowed in at their hotel together.    Disclaimer:I own nothing!
1. Prolouge

prolouge

The sound of the ticking clock was vibrating throughout the room; everyone was silent pens on paper writing their answers. I couldn't focus I was waiting for the call from my mom to tell me everything would be okay.  
><strong>I don't wanna bruise your ears, or hurt you again<strong>  
><strong>But I got back stabbed by a black cab when I needed a friend<strong>  
><strong>But now I'm in town break it down thinking of making a new sound<strong>  
><strong>Playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd<strong>  
><strong>That's you now hello, ciao<strong>  
>My teacher looked up from his desk and cleared his throat "sorry sir, but it could be my mom with news about my brother" I said hurriedly before rushing out of the room.<br>**Seems that life is great now**  
><strong>See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud<strong>  
><strong>I can't, no I won't hush<strong>  
><strong>I'll say the words that make you blush<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna sing this now<strong>  
>I looked down at my phone I didn't recognize the number the music played off the walls and down the halls.<br>**See, I'm true my songs are where my heart is**  
><strong>I'm like glue I stick to other artists I'm not you, now that would be disastrous<strong>  
><strong>Let me sing and do my thing<strong>  
><strong>And move to greener pastures<strong>  
><strong>See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me<strong>  
><strong>I'm not fake don't ever call me lazy<strong>  
>I answered my phone "hello?" I said cautiously<br>"hello, is this Kaylee Jamison?" a man asked  
>"uh, no its not" I said wondering why they were asking for her<br>"oh I'm sorry miss she must have wrote the wrong number down."  
>My head suddenly clicked into what he was getting on about<br>"oh, wait is this for the contest?" I asked slightly excited  
>"yes, it is" he said sounding confused; I shrieked<br>"yes, yes you have the right number I entered her in the contest for a birthday present!" I said almost all in one breath  
>"ah, I see well ms. You have just won a meet and greet for you and two friends!" he said in monotone<br>"wait, were all underage can we bring one more sort of as like a parent... You know for the law" I said trying to sound convincing  
>"well I see, I believe that can be arranged" he said shuffling papers in the back round.<br>"I will call you with more details tomorrow ms..." his voice trailed off not sure of what to call me

"Jackson" i said almost too quickly


	2. Chapter 1

The noise was almost unbearable, the screams and shrieks that were coming from young girls mouths in anticipation for the upcoming events. Kaylee stood beside me she was quite a bit shorter than me almost a full foot, her skin was dark; she had straight brown hair and brown eyes. And was smiling from ear to ear looking up at me like she had just seen magic, She looked into my hazel eyes and shrieked excitedly. She played with my hair, looking at it. "You know I bet he loves curly hair, it's just like his" she said her eyes deep in thought of her meeting with her "love". I laughed "oh, I'm sure but you can have him I like... Well you know who" I said winking at her as my dad stood awkwardly around us trying to seem natural.

We both giggled I had never understood girls obsession with boy bands and singers then came this one and I listened to one song and I was hooked, that led to listening to all then interviews then staring at pictures. It was all a downward spiral really.

The big doors opened to the air Canada center and everyone was ushered into the auditorium in three lines. We had front row seats thanks to the contest. I had to give the three front row seats to me Kaylee and my dad, but the meet and greet tickets were for me Kaylee, Emma, and Julia Emma's older sister. And I couldn't wait.

The auditorium was full, hot and loud. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, but my heart was racing in the anticipation for the boys. We didn't even care that they were the opening act it was the only show they had in Canada yet and I was not going to miss it. My dad sat down as me and Kaylee stood bouncing slightly. Every time someone would come close to the stage loud screams could be hard from every direction.

The lights dimmed on stage and five figures stepped out. Screams erupted from the crowd people cheered, laughed and yelled inside jokes at the stage the piano played as a spot light shone on a curly haired boy in a blazer. He opened his mouth to sing and as soon as he started the other five lit up, their faces shone with sheer happiness.

**Give you this give you that**  
><strong>Blow a kiss take it back<strong>  
><strong>if I looked inside your brain<strong>  
><strong>I would find lots of things clothes shoes and diamond rings<strong>  
><strong>Stuff that's driving me insane<strong>

Kaylee gripped my hand as we sang along and watch tentatively as he sang and the others dance behind him. Harry Styles, his voice was truly remarkable. Kaylee looked like she had seen a ghost she was so happy but she was scared you could see it in her face. I looked back on stage as Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik all joined Harry front and center to sing the chorus.

**I want I want I want**  
><strong>But that's crazy<strong>  
><strong>I want I want I want<strong>  
><strong>But that's not me<strong>  
><strong>I want I want I want<strong>  
><strong>To be loved by you<strong>

They all sang in perfect harmony. They all looked at each other contently as Liam stepped forward for his solo. Harry and Louis did some awkward dances in the back ground while Niall and Zayn laughed. They all looked completely at home on stage. It's where they belonged and they knew it a little too well.

Kaylee was shrieking beside me, while waving her hand around trying to catch the boys' attention. I danced along with every song that came on and sang the lyrics madly, Kaylee and I didn't stop smiling the entire time.

I looked back my dad was sitting in his chair looking less than impressed. I didn't care Kaylee was happy, she was truly happy and I'm so glad to see her like this after her recent dip into depression again I was more than thankful something could make her happy again.

The drowning noises and endless amount of posters were exactly what I needed. The beat was pulsing through my entire body it made my insides vibrate, like when you hear drums from a parade but Instead of annoyance though this was pure joy, more than I had felt in a long time.  
>When they had finished three songs they stopped and looked out at the crowd<p>

"wow! What a wonderful crowd we have here today wouldn't you say Liam" Louis said walking over and putting his arm around his friends shoulder. Bigger and louder scream irrupted Liam widened his eyes

"Yeah! Very enthusiastic" he said laughing to himself

"what do you think guys do they want more?" Harry said nudging his way in between the two boys smiling wildly dimples on full display.

Kaylee turns to me smirk on her face "that's what Liam gets its Larry Stylinson forever" she made a heart with her hands and stuck out her tongue. I laughed turning back to the stage as more songs came and went time seemed to move by so fast but the moments froze in time forever implanted in my memory.

When the boys were done I was a bit disappointed not looking too forward to Big Time Rush but the boys looked content with what they had just preformed and I'm sure everyone else was too. The lights dimmed and they were gone just like a blink, a memory far in the distance.

The rest of the concert was a blur of anticipation waiting for the end waiting for our time to go backstage and meet the boys.

Kaylee was constantly grabbing my hand and squeezing it so tight I lost all feeling in my fingers. When the music died and Big Time Rush was off the stage everyone was leaving I turned to my dad "it's time!" I said a huge smile spreading across my face. As I grabbed Kaylees' hand and pushed through the crowd up the stairs and out the doors to meet Emma and Julia.


	3. Chapter 2

We quietly followed the very large body guard he didn't look pleased. He pushed open too big doors and ushered us into a large room

"Wait here they will be about 20 minutes" he said before exiting the room

As soon as the doors were shut Emma and Kaylee turned to each other linked fingers and squealed. I laughed at them inside wanting to do the same but I wasn't that kind of person.

Emma turned to me putting her fingers through her bleached hair "does my hair and makeup look okay?" she asked her face going dead serious.

"You look great!" I said as she looked at herself on her phone screen putting on more foundation as she did

"Emma can I use some?" Kaylee asked they had the same dark skin tone that I always wanted.

"Yeah! Of course" she turned to her with a big smile

"oh my god I can't believe we are going to meet Harry!" squealed Julia finally cracking from her silence.

"There are other people in the band you know" I said rolling my eyes

"yes, but he is the best and most attractive I love them all, but harry is just mmmm no words" Julia retaliated squinting her eyes; she never did like me much she thinks I'm too out spoken. I turned from her and went to sit in a chair putting my feet up on another.  
>Just then the door flew open wide and five boys stepped into the room sending the other three into shrieks and giggles. Harry had a wide smile across his face, as well as the others.<p>

"alright, now who is the lucky winner of this contest?" he questioned Kaylees hand slowly rose shaking as it did "congratulations!" they all screamed and pulled her into a group hug.

Her face went bright red and she looked like she was about to cry she hooked her arms around harry and held on tightly. The other two girls joined in and were welcomed into the hug nicely. I stayed in my chair letting them have their moment that I knew was one in a million.  
>I loved the boys but I was not one to show my affections or obsessions.<p>

When the hug was over and they parted they boys didn't relies what they got themselves into.

"ohmigodyoursohot"

"howdoyougetyourhairlikethat"

"omgthatshowwasamazing"

"youguysarelikegodly"

"howareyousingle"

"whatsyournumber"

"followmeontwitter"

And lots of other questions I couldn't make out came out of the three girls mouths in what seemed like a matter of seconds. All of their faces eager to hear the answers, The boys looked dazed and confused, not sure how to approach what they had just heard. Their faces were a picture. I couldn't help but laugh madly my eyes started to water as I wiped away the tears with the sleeve of my sweater.

The boys' heads scanned the room to see where the laugh came from. Obviously not reliesing I was there before. They looked confused as there was only supposed to be three winners of the contest. There was a silence Emma, Kaylee, and Julia all still waiting for answers the boys processing the situation "and who are you?" Louis questioned

I smirked "I'm Rikki" I said waving at them "and that's Kaylee, Julia, and Emma" I said pointing at each one figuring that they would forget to tell them. I smiled again only one of them didn't look confused the blonde one was smiling, but from what I've heard he probably had no idea what was going on. "Oh" harry said not sure of what to say I rolled my eyes and looked directly at them

"look does it really matter If there's three or four of us, there's four here I'm sure you can deal" I said smiling sweetly. Julia looked at me as soon as the word escaped my mouth she gasped and squinted.

"that's so rude" she stated "sorry about her she's..." trying to find the right words she was tapping her finger on her chin "troubled she doesn't know how to appreciate awesome or be able to act like an actual girl" she stated smiling and bating her eyelashes at me.

I rolled my eyes  
>"yeah what she said" I smiled trying not to let her get to me the boys sensed the tension and took over the conversation<p>

"alright give us your questions, one at a time and we will answer them" Liam said turning back to the girls as they all went for the couches placed in front of each other.

I didn't move I was enjoying my spot. Everyone else sat on the couches but there wasn't enough room for all the boys on one four of them squeezed on, but Niall was left with nowhere to go so he walked over to me

"Hey, this taken?" he looked at the chair my feet were on "meh kinda" I said reluctantly lifting my feet off the chair and letting him sit.

"I'm Niall" he said smiling softly

"I know who you are" I said honestly if I had to pick a boy to be my favorite it would be Niall there was just this essence about him that made me relate to him.

He laughed "yeah I guess you do, any questions?" he asked

"hmm, favorite movie genre?" I asked

"horror defiantly horror" he said almost a second after.

"Me too!" I said a little to excitedly

"what's your favorite?" he asked

"umm, maybe the final destination series oh and scream, I love the cheesy ones" I said smiling

"I really like the saws or really any one there all good"

"I know right" I said smiling " I've only ever not been able to get through one"

"and witch one is that?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows

"amityville horror, saw it when I was like 10 had nightmares for months now I can't watch it"

"I like that one" he said smiling widely looking proud I looked over at the other group they were deep into conversation the girls looking way more interested than the boys.

"any other questions?" he asked trying to get my attention

"umm let me think" I said just as my phone buzzed from my pocket I held my hand up to his face to tell him not to speak  
><strong>Ask him about his best date hun :)<strong>  
>It was from Kaylee I rolled my eyes but did as I was told<p>

"got one what was your best date?" I asked trying to sound interested

" hmm, I guess the last real date I went on I was sixteen, it was with my girlfriend at the time and we basically spent the day on the beach and hung out, ate and swam all day just us too it was lovely" he said smiling at the memory  
>"you?"<p>

"I haven't been on one since 8th grade and that was two years ago" I said feeling my face getting red

"why not?" he asked

" it wasn't even really a date it was a double and that guy did eventually ask me out properly, but then apparently he relised that I wasn't what he wanted and made up a plan to dump me turn around and ask my best friend at the time out right in front of me, he did it to hurt me intentionally" I said looking down at my hands " and since then I kinda became the guys girl, you know the one that guys talk about girls with and there problems basically I somehow end up being the best friend nothing more. I don't mean too it just kind of happens apparently I'm the perfect guy... A guy with something to look at, and information from both sides" I rambled the words slipping from my mouth one by one unintentionally.

His mouth formed an "o" shape

"and I don't know why I'm telling you this" I said slightly embarrassed

"it's okay, I'm sorry that happened though" he said smiling sweetly I felt relieved that I hadn't made him want to leave  
>The rest of the time we spent in pointless conversation about pure nothingness laughing and joking around with each other.<p>

The doors flew open and in stepped the body guard "boys time to go" he said in a stern voice "alright girls it was nice meeting you" said harry giving each of them a warm hug

"I'm going to miss you" Louis fake cried and tackled them onto the couch everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"It really was nice meeting you girls" Liam said giving them a hug Zayn did the same.

Harry, Louis, Liam, and Zayn all came over and gave me a small hug as we hadn't really talked at all

"Nice to see you guys" I said smiling I turned to Niall

"Great chat you're really funny" I said

"You too" he smiled hugging me I was slightly taller than him and his blond hair went in my face. He let go and started to walk out he turned and waved as he was walking through the doors.


	4. Chapter 3

_Niall P.O.V_

We walked out of the room I looked back and waved at Rikki she smiled and did the same. I didn't understand why but I felt a bit sad leaving I really enjoyed talking to her. I lost my train of thought when Harry can up behind me and smacked my bum

"why did you spend all the time with that girl? If you would of stayed she probably would of come over" he said

"her name is Rikki, and she was fun to talk to why should it matter you seemed to be having a good time why couldn't I?" I asked

"Yeah Harry it looks like they hit it off" Zayn added in wrapping his arm around my shoulder squeezing it as he did

"Maybe it's the start of something new" piped in Louis clutching his heart for emphasis

"shut it Lou!" I said smacking him in the chest he laughed

"whatever man it's not like you will ever see her again" Liam said he always had to be so sensible about everything

"you never know about these things" Louis added trying to look positively.

Just then Logan ran by us "guys the roads are closed you can't see anything out there, our manager got us a nice hotel and a car that will take us there he can call for you too if you guys want" he said

"no, well find something close to here, we can walk that way when it's clear we will be ready in the morning see you then" harry said smiling.

We weren't into the big fancy hotels and suites like they were. "your call" Logan said running in the opposite direction. We waved goodbye before walking over to some stage crew taking things down.

"you guys know where there's a hotel close by?" Liam asked some stage crew we were walking by

"yeah there a nice one about five minutes away just follow the road can't miss it" said a woman stepping down from a ladder and pointing us to a door.

"thanks" Louis said

We walked over to the door and stepped out the cold hitting our skin instantly, we shivered and wrapped our jackets tighter around our bodies, As we made our way through the snow to the hotel.

_Rikki P.O.V_

"why'd you spend all you time with him?" Julia cringed as they all left the room "he's the least attractive whats the point?" she asked

"I'm sorry Julia I didn't relies that I had rules and conditions for getting you in here" I stated turning on my heels and walking out Kaylee not far behind me she was lazily day dreaming while walking causing her to walk into a door a few times as we exited the auditorium.

When we got back to he car we found my dad asleep in the front seat.  
>I knocked on the window. Breathing heavily and watching it crystallize and fall slowly to the ground. Kaylee was still to dazed to acknowledge the cold. My dad shot up and hit his bald head on the roof<br>of the car he looked groggy and still asleep as he opened the doors.

When we got in the car wind started to roar and move through the scares trees and snow was picked up and blown around until it was hard to see. My dad looked annoyed and sleepy "okay girls we can't drive home in this weather" my dad stated "well get a hotel for the night seeing as its already midnight" he said rolling his eyes and starting to drive off.

We found the closest hotel as my dad didn't want to drive any more. We got the last two rooms that were available. We walked up they were pretty nice rooms since no one wanted to pay to much and it was all that was left Kaylee turned to my dad " what about my parents if i'm not home they'll kill me" she said whining a little

"its fine ill call them" he said reassuring her. We walked into our separate rooms, it was pretty big it had a little sitting area and a big T.V with two queen sized beds and a decently sized bathroom, Nothing super fancy but more than the usual.

Kaylee took off her pants and shirt,in the middle of the room she threw them on the floor beside her bed, and crawled under the covers closing her eyes and falling into a sleep she was completely fine with being naked or close to it. I closed the divider to the small sitting room and stared out the window at all the falling snow. It floated down and gently landed on the ground before being swept up by the wind again.i was deep in thought when my phone buzzed, I looked down it was from Emma.

** Have Niall dreams sweet chart :)  
><strong>

I smiled and taped the buttons on my phone examining what I said before I sent it

**Have Harry dreams sweet chart ;P  
><strong>

We had started the have *insert favorite band member here* dreams since we started liking them. And sweet chart, I messed up my words once and it stuck. I didn't mind I was glad I had two actual girls in my life that I trusted. I don't trust people especially not girls they run there mouths too much. I trust guys more and I get along with them better not that I always love it but it always works out in the end.

I could feel the nights excitement slowly sinking out of me and onto the floor escaping the room in silence. A wave of sadness washed over me like it did every night. The night mares were awful I hated sleeping I tried to avoid it. I could feel my self starting to fight with my self internally. I never have talked to people about my problems I internalized it all until I exploded.

I sat in silence tears crawling down my cheeks. My eyes were sore when they finally stopped, I checked my phone it was 3 am. I took off my sweater, jeans and top glad I had worn leggings underneath to keep me warm and a tank top under my t-shirt. The bed was cold and unwelcoming, I rested my head on my hands and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up with Kaylee shaking me. "WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes and she turned to me put on her creepy face

"it's time to wake up in the morning, in the morning I've got Tim Hortans breakfast for you, just for you, but no other brand, had to walk a while to get it, so you better get up and eat it, don't be selfish lazy! Time to get up its time to get up its time to get up" she scream singed while jumping on the bed.

"Ugh I get it" I said grabbing the blankets and pulling them over my head causing her to fall over onto the floor.

"Yeah, well I got you timmies so eat!" she said chucking the bag at me

"Okay! Fine" I said reaching for it and looking at the muffin inside I bit off a huge bite

"Where'd you get it?"

"all the roads are closed so I had to walk around a bit" she said settling down onto my bed I reached for my shirt and threw it on I then got up and grabbed my jeans pulling them on quickly then it dawned on me

"Wait? The roads are closed?" I asked

"yeah they are, we are stuck here and it will take them a long time to clear look" she said pointing to the window I looked out snow was piled up everywhere you could see where people had walked through creating a small path.

"Ugh" was all I could manage.

"Yeah were gonna need to go to that boutique across the street to get clothes" she said pointing at hers.

I walked over to my dad's room and knocked on the door. He answered quickly "what do you want" he asked

"I need 60 buck" I stated his eyes widened

"Why in the world would you need that?" he asked

"Clothes, we can't stay in these that's gross" he rolled his eyes and reached in his pocket pulling out three crisp twenties and puts them in my hand I smiled

"I'll see you in a few hours" I said as he closed the door in my face

We walked out of the hotel the breeze hit us and made our faces red and chilled our every bone. We walked to the small boutique, Kaylee ran to the skirts and cute tops I looked at the tops and found one I really liked it was black and hung off the one shoulder and was open to about the middle of the back. It was simple but it looked good. I grabbed some blue jeans and walked to the cash.  
>Kaylee came just as I arrived with a tight white skirt and black leggings and a pink shirt that was low cut at the front to help show off her boobs which she loved she always thought it was her best attribute.<br>I sighed and paid, we walked back out into the cold the wind had picked up and we were walking against it to get back to the hotel.

We got in the hotel trying to warm up Kaylee wasn't looking where she was going, I stopped when I heard a thud then a slap on the floor.

Before I turned around I knew she had fallen, I turned to see her face was shocked and excited.  
>She stood up really fast and squealed before I even knew what was happening I looked up and there he was tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, Long lashes, and a bright smile on his face as he slightly laughed at who he just bumped into<p>

"Zayn!" she squealed before hugging him.

He hugged back waving slightly at me I smiled and waved back "what are you two doing here?" he asked

"My dad didn't want to drive in the wind so we got a room" I said holding up the key. "I see" he said smiling Kaylee turned to him

"Why are you here, Shouldn't you be on your way to the states?" she questioned

"roads were closed when we got out of the studio last night so we walked over here its only like five minutes away but its cold as hell and it was awful" he said wincing at the memory I laughed he glared at me as I did I held up my hands in surrender. He smiled at me,"we should probably get changed Kay" I said turning to face her  
>"yeah" she turned to Zayn<p>

"wait here we will be back in like ten minutes" she said before running towards me grabbing my hand and pulling me off up the stairs as fast as she could.

_Niall P.O.V_

we found Zayn in the lobby of the hotel with a huge smile on his face staring at something.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned him

"You will never believe who is here, Liam looks like you were wrong" he smiled and turned to me

"What are you going on about now Zayn?" Liam asked him furrowing his thick eye brows.

"Guess who is staying at the hotel too" he smirked

"Natalie Portman!" shouted Louis

"No you idiot" Zayn rolled his eyes slapping the back of his head lightly

"I tired" Louis shrugged rubbing the back of his head

"I don't know just tell us" harry said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes

"Remember last night?" Zayn asked

"Yeah" we all said in unison

"Well, the girl that won the contest Kaylee and her friend are here" my head shot up from looking at the floor

"Witch friend?" asked Liam

"I forget her name, the one Niall spent his time with" Zayn said grinning at me

"You have got to be kidding me, there is no bloody way" I said a little to excitedly

"Not in the slightest" he replied Liam looked stunned

"Sorry mate guess I lied last night" he said putting his arm around me.

I turned around and there Kaylee and Rikki were walking towards us Rikki was focused on her phone as Kaylee came right at us and hugged us all at once.

"Hey!" she said.


	6. Chapter 5

I was sitting on the bed waiting for Kaylee to finish doing her hair when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over slowly not sure if I should answer it. As I swung the door open I saw my dad standing there he didn't look happy at all.

" we have to stay here the roads will be closed for a few days, there is a huge storm coming in this is just the beginning" he stated my mouth hung open

"you kidding me right?"

"Not at all, so here's my credit card get all the stuff you need now before we can't leave" he said turning around and heading back into his room.

"Kay! We have to stay here for a bit wanna do more shopping?" I asked as she stepped out of the bathroom and out to the hall way

"duh, let's get the boys to come we can get there advice they dress, uhh hotly? What would be a word I could use here?" she asked I laughed

"nicely, sharp, cool" I suggested

"no that's not enough" she said I could see she was thinking hard about this

"amazingly?" I asked sarcastically

"yes! Defiantly that one" she said running down the hall to the stairs I followed

"lets go find them" I said smiling

We ran down the stairs towards the where we had left Zayn, he was still there but he was now joined by four others. Undeniably Louis, Liam, Harry, and Niall. My phone buzzed as we reached them.

**Hey, you want to hang today we can talk about last night..tell me what Niall is like since you were the only one who talked to him :P**

It was from Emma I didn't exactly know what to tell her

**Hey :) umm sorry I can't I'm still in Toronto and you will never believe what I'm doing**

Her response came instantly

**Why are you still in Toronto? What are you doing?**

**Dad didn't want to drive in the weather last night**

I lifted my phone and snapped a picture of Kaylee talking to the boys

"hey what was that for?" questioned harry after hearing the click I smiled and looked down at my phone sending Emma the picture

** this:)** I typed almost instantly she replied

**No fucking way! How why what ?**

**Haha :) they are at the same hotel, cause we feel like it, you see what :)**

**So jelly right now :(**

I smiled

**should be:) anyway i have to go we have to go shopping for clothes were going to be stuck here for a while ill tell you more about it when we get home see you soon :)  
><strong>

I put my phone in my pocket and went up to the boys they all gave me weird looks I sighed

"Emma asked what we were doing I couldn't think of better way to tell her" I smiled they all nodded understanding

"so are we off?" Liam asked

"yes!" Kaylee said ready to go. We all walked across the street to the boutique we were in earlier.

We headed off in different directions all getting a few things to try on. Me and Kaylee were the first ones back to the change rooms, we went in and changed she was in a skin tight black dress that showed off her boobs it had a belt attached to it just under them to tie everything together I looked her up and down and smiled.

She then turned to me I was wearing faded black jeans and a sea green v-neck top with a black jacket over top of it. She looked at me  
>"sure you don't want to go for something more, girly?" she asked<p>

"no I like this its me" I said looking at my self in the mirror.

We stepped out of the room and found the boys all dressed in there new outfits

Harry had a black t-shirt and blue jeans, simple but he looked good. Zayn went with a white tank top and a brown long sleeve overtop with black jeans, I looked him up and down and smiled as he examined his hair in the mirror. Liam was in a green and blue plaid top done up all the way and low crotched light brown pants, nothing new. Louis went with slightly tight turquoise jeans rolled up to just below the knee  
>and a black and white striped shirt, all I could do was laugh at his choice. I then turned to Niall he was wearing a black tank top under a long sleeved dark blue shirt the buttons opened at the top and dark<br>low crotched blue jeans, he looked amazing.

The boys turned and saw us and smiled examining us there eyes scanned me then fell onto Kaylee admiring the dress she chose I smiled

" you like?" I said wiggling my eyebrows at them their faces turned red as she looked pleased

" I think these work" I said " meet us at the cash in ten" I smiled

"alright" Liam said turning around. me and Kaylee grabbed a few more things that looked nice on the way to the cash. After we checked out we headed back to the hotel across the street snow was piling up everywhere and it was cold the snow blew mine and Kaylees hair everywhere.

We got into the hotel Niall turned to us "want to come to our room?" he asked

"yes" Kaylee squealed following them up.


	7. Chapter 6

They opened the door to the presidential suite my eyes widened at the room it was huge the floors shined there was a big couch in front of a flat screen TV, all the doors were opened you could see two bed rooms one with two bed and one with three and one giant bathroom. There was a small kitchen behind a counter, with a mini fridge. I was in awe at what I saw the boys walked over and took the couch Niall having to sit on the floor. I walked over and joined him looking around the room it was already a complete mess they knew how to make themselves at home.

"Like it" harry asked noticing my gaze

"it's amazing!" I said trying not to look like I'd been hit with bricks

"yeah it's pretty nice" Zayn chimed in

"what do you guys what to do?" Kaylee asked sitting next to me

"truth or dare" Louis said an evil grin appearing on his face

"why not, you go first Lou" I said smiling at him

"alright" he scanned us "Kaylee, truth or dare?" he asked

"dare" she said a little too quickly Louis smirked getting up and going to the kitchen he found three ketchup packages and put them into a shot glass adding hot sauce and carrying it back over

"drink" he said Kaylee looked at it she plugged her nose and took it licking the bottom to get it all her face went bright red and her eyes watered the boys started laughing at her facial expressions.

"that was disgusting" she finally said after it was all down she scanned all of us

"Harry, truth or dare?" she asked him smiling

"dare" he smiled accepting the challenge she looked around seeing what he could do

"I dare you too" she kept scanning the room her eyes landed on me

"kiss Rikki" she smirked knowing how id react my eyes widened as I looked at her.

"What, no don't I get a say in this" I said all in one breath

"ouch, what don't wanna kiss me?" Harry asked trying to pout as he leaned in closer to me.

"no, I just don't know you" I barely had enough time to get out before he put his lips on mine they were soft and tasted like mint I smiled into the kiss trying my best not to laugh. He moved his lips off of  
>mine and turned to Kaylee<p>

"happy?" he asked she nodded her face was red and eyes green with jealousy.

**_Niall P.O.V_**

"dare" said Harry I smirked knowing that he would choose that the boy loved a challenge.

"I dare you too" Kaylee started she looked around the room before her eyes landed on Rikki I knew what she was thinking my insides were telling me to tell her no.

"kiss Rikki" but it was too late she had said it already there was nothing I could do I looked down

"what, no don't I get a say in this?" asked Rikki I smiled hoping she wouldn't allow it but harry got on his hands and knees and crawled towards her

" ouch, what don't wanna kiss me?" he asked winking at her "no I just don't know you" Rikki replied just as his lips met hers, anger ran throughout my entire body I didn't know what to do I could see her smiling into the kiss and feel my face getting hotter and hotter. He removed his lips and turned to Kaylee

"happy?" he asked looking pleased her face was just as red as mine and her brown eyes looked green with jealousy I don't think she thought he'd do it either.  
>"Yup" she smiled bouncing back instantly I coughed harry looked over and backed away from Rikki fast when he saw my face. He looked apologetic but continued on<p>

"alright, who is next?" he said scanning all of our faces "Liam, truth or dare?"  
>"I think ill go with truth its safer!" he exclaimed harry rolled his eyes<p>

"fine, hmmm what would you do if you ran the world? Silly question yes, but I was hoping for dare" harry said pouting and crossing his arms like a four year old Kaylee giggled

"I don't know really, maybe I would" he dragged out his words slowly as he was thinking "maybe I don't know!" he explained

"oh god, just answer the damn question Liam" Louis shouted

"get rid of all the spoons!" he shouted all in one breath

"really? That's your answer" Louis said rolling his eyes

"I guess, I think, maybe"

"oh god, alright I'm hungry anyone want to find food with me?" Louis said standing up

I shot my hand up as high as I could Rikki looked at me and laughed

"you guys go I'll stay here and relax a bit" she said before standing up and walking into the bed room and sitting on a bed she smiled

"want someone to stay with you?" Harry asked winking she looked up at him smiling

"I will" I shouted before she could answer Harry, everyone looked at me like I'd gone mad "just get me some good food" I stated before I sat back down on the couch and turned on the telly. They all shrugged  
>and walked out without a word on the matter.<p>

**_Rikki P.O.V_**

Once they had all left I walked over and joined Niall on the couch

"you know you didn't have to do that" I stated

"yeah, but I didn't want you to get lonely...or be stuck with harry" he said

"stuck?"

"Yeah, he can be a handful when your alone with him" I laughed at his statement

"I see, and your much better?" I questioned sticking my tongue out at him slightly he smiled "why, yes yes I am" he laughed I rolled my eyes, and shoved him lightly in the arm "hey!" he said holding his arm

"that hurt!"

"Wimp" I muttered smiling at him sticking out my tongue I looked in his eyes they were a deep entrancing blue better than in any pictures I had ever seen of him.I didn't understand why he made me feel so happy like no one I've ever known could. I didn't know how I should act, or what I should do about it. I was thrown from my thoughts from a scream that came from the T.V I looked up just in time to see Paris Hilton get a pole through her head, I laughed at the sight.

"you find that funny?" he asked probably wondering of my thought process.

"Yeah! I do, I like the gory stuff plus her gone makes the movie better" I stated looking at him

"I see, you've got a warped mind" he said laughing

"you have no bloody idea" I said he looked at me

"bloody? I didn't know you people used that word" he asked

"most don't but I watch way too many British shows and interviews, and hey you people were not aliens" I said rolling my eyes

"yeah that's not what I meant" he said looking slightly embarrassed my phone buzzed I looked down

**where the hell are you? get you ass back to the room at once!**

It was from my dad I looked at Niall I think he could see it in my eyes "I uh have to go" I said before rushing out of the room as the door shut I could hear him call my name.

I rushed down the corridor and down three flights of stairs. I fumbled to get the key card into the slot to open the door, I walked into the room and was sitting on the bed his head in his hands I looked at him "what's wrong?" I asked hanging back a bit.

"its john he came out of his coma for about five minutes, Rikki he died ten minutes ago" my dad said tears filling his eyes

"what? No you're lying" I screamed at him.

"I'm not Rikki and we didn't get to see him one last time because you decided a concert was more important than you brother who is in coma" he said anger filling his eyes

"your blaming me?" I questioned hot tears now staining my face "its not my fault" i said through the tears

"it is" he said before shoving past me and into his own room.


	8. Chapter 7

I felt like my whole world had come crashing down, the world was spinning in a million directions. I couldn't breathe I leaned against the wall for support, but I slid down it and curled my knees close to my chest. The tears were flowing uncontrollably now. I didn't know what to do or how to feel. I just cried I didn't care that I could probably be heard from all the rooms on this floor.

When I finally regained some control of my body I got up and walked over to the spot next to the window and stared out it I wasn't really thinking anything just sitting there I felt emotionless.

**_Kaylee P.O.V_**

I and the boys reached the room with the food from the kitchen of the hotel. I walked into the room and looked around I didn't see Rikki or Niall.

"Were back!" Louis sang as he walked in and set the food out on the coffee table in the living room "Niall? Rikki?" called Harry just as he did Niall came in from the bed room

"Rikki left" he said looking confused

"why?" I asked concerned

"don't know really she got a text and her face basically dropped and she ran out of here" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"who was it from?" I asked

"how the hell should I know she ran out of here before I could ask" he said rolling his eyes clearly annoyed I pulled my phone

** out where are you? **

I quickly typed before sitting down and joining the boys for food. Niall was already devouring everything in sight where as the others keep some kind of dignity. The only sounds in the room were jaws moving and chewing their food when my phone started singing  
>skinny love by Ed Sheeran I looked at the ID it was Rikki<p>

"hey sweetie where are you?" I asked she sniffled on the other end her voice was shaky

"he's gone" was all she said

"no" I said as my hand shot to my mouth and my eyes started welling up with tears

"I'm so so sorry, hun what do you want I will do anything" I could hear her start to cry on the other end

"nothing just tell them I'm okay" she said her voice barley audible. I could hear that she was slipping from reality again.

"No, Rikki where are you, you can't be alone right now" I said sternly the boys looked at me confused.

"I'm in the room" she said breaking down and hanging up she hated it when people saw her cry

"guys I really have to go" I said standing up they all looked at me Harry grabbed my arm

"what's happened?" he asked

"that's for her to tell you, if you guys want to come and talk to her I think that would be good but she'll fight against it at first though" I said walking away gesturing to the door. The five boys got up and followed skeptical at first.

When we reached the room the door was slightly open I pushed it open all the way and told the boys to stay there as I walked over to Rikki she was looking out the window silently crying to herself, she was  
>biting her thumbnail. Her eyes were staring at the falling snow.<p>

She didn't even flinch when I touched her arm "Rikki sweetie, I brought the boys I hope that's okay" I said

she turned to look at them in that second she wiped away the tears from her face stood up

"what's up" she said smiling brightly her eyes were still red. I looked at her concern coursing through my entire body as the boys looked confused at her sudden transformation.

"Rikki, what's wrong" asked Harry walking over to her and hugging her she didn't return she let her arms fall limp

"what are you talking about I'm fine" she said I sighed she hated to show her emotions to people, she always pretended to be happy even when she wasn't.

"You're not, it's in your eyes love" Louis stepped in the room, she looked caught off guard her eyes glistening with tears. Niall looked hurt just seeing her like this. I grabbed her and hugged  
>her tight, her mask fell and she broke down, she fell to the ground the boys looked like they weren't sure of what to do Liam sat on one of the beds just silently watching Zayn joined him. Louis and Harry<br>stood together just off to the side, where as Niall came over and started rubbing her back

"what happened?" he asked she looked him dead in the eye

"it's all my fault" she said before Holding onto is neck and crying into his chest.

**_Rikki P.O.V_**

I couldn't stop the tears now they were flowing down my face. I heard Niall speak "it's not your fault" he said calmingly I looked up at him

"it is it always is" I choked out between heavy breaths

"don't think like that" he said holding me tight "now tell us what happened" he said letting me go

I sat against the chair the Kaylee was in she placed a supportive hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath not sure if I should actually tell them. "Okay so here it goes" I said wiping away my tears

"so about a month ago my dad and I got into a huge fight I don't even remember what it was about any more, but it ended with me storming out. They sent my brother John to look for me, but the weather was really bad and he went off road and wrapped his car around a tree. He has been in coma ever since, and that day that I got the call about winning the contest I thought it was my mom with news that he had  
>woken up but it wasn't and I was happy I had won for Kaylee, we had already sold our crappy tickets and Kaylee was really sweet in understanding why but of course she was disappointed so was I. and I wasn't going to pass up front row seats and a meet and greet with one of my favorite bands I just wanted to forget about everything for one night I just wanted to be away from it and have fun, but my dad got a call today and John he woke up for about five minutes. He then died, my dad told me it was my fault that we didn't get to say good bye because I was more concerned about a stupid boy band than my own brother. I loved John, I mean no one understands why he was awful to me but he got better over the last couple years I told him everything, and now it's all my fault that he's dead there's no denying it. I did it plain and simple." I said tears filling my eyes once again I looked around the room all the boys had their mouths hung open, Unsure of what to say next.<p>

"and I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you guys but you asked" I added in, Louis bent down in front of me he grabbed my hand

"were glad you did, don't blame yourself it's not your fault" he said looking at me with caring eyes.

"You don't get it though, it is it always is" I said harshly he sighed Harry, Zayn and Liam looked at me sympathetically

"that's why I didn't want to tell you! I don't want your sympathy I don't want you to look at me like that I hate it when people do" I said looking down picking at the carpet.

"we don't mean too it's just I, we don't know what we are supposed to do in a situation like this its not like we get these everyday" Liam finally spoke

"exactly I don't want to burden you with my stupid problems" I said looking at him just as the words escaped my lips Niall grabbed my face

"you will never be a burden on us remember that, always" he said looking deep in my eyes.

"But you barley know me" I said looking at him

"that's not the point here Rikki we are not going to leave you, you're in pain and we will do everything we can to fix that" he said. The knots in my stomach started to unwind, he made me feel safe. Safer  
>than I did with my parent or at home, I looked him in the eyes again.<p>

"Thank you" I said hugging him the other boys walked over and joined in making us fall over on top of each other I smiled. Something I felt like I would never do again, I felt loved and wanted. The voice in the  
>back of my mind disappeared and for a moment I felt free.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**The next morning**

I sat up in bed and looked around the room, I wasn't in mine and Kaylees room I was in the boys I looked beside me and there was Niall sound asleep. I scanned the room Liam and Zayn were in there own bed as well. I slowly climbed out of bed not remembering how I had gotten there. I walked out of the room closing the door behind me trying not to make any noise. I walked down the short hall to the bathroom and looked in the mirror my eyes had mascara under them and I was in gray sweats and a blue t-shirt. I looked at myself trying to remember how and when I got here but nothing was coming back, I wasn't sure why. I washed the makeup off my face my eyes were still red from yesterday.

I examined myself in the mirror and put my tangled hair in a messy bun before walking into the small kitchen. I looked in the fridge finding leftover pizza I grabbed some and headed towards the T.V.  
>I stopped when I saw that Harry and Louis door was open a little I looked in to see if anyone was awake. I saw Louis fast asleep his blankets strewn everywhere, and Kaylee was in Harrys arms as they<br>slept I smiled at the sight.

I walked over to the couch and ate my pizza while flipping through some channels I stopped on the morning news

"in other news, a twenty one year old male John Haynes, died yesterday afternoon. After being in coma for 28 days he woke for several minutes before passing, the family will be holding the funeral  
>in one weeks time" said the lady on the T.V I couldn't speak I didn't know what to say. My eyes brimmed with tears once again and I threw my pizza across the room at a wall, before covering my face with my hands and silently crying again.<p>

"hey hey now don't blame the food" said an unmistakable voice from behind me as they jumped over the back of the couch and held me close to them

"you really do love your food don't you" I said cracking a small smile.

"Yes, and you shouldn't take your frustrations out on it" he said his voice was serious witch made me laugh through the tears

"I didn't even get to say good bye Niall, I really messed up this time" I said looking down playing with my shirt.

"You didn't mess up you couldn't have known"

"but my dad will never forgive me, John wasn't even his kid but he loved him and raised him. He blames me for the accident and the coma and now the death" I said looking up at him

"you have to know it's not your fault, your dad will relies that in time" he said wiping the tears away from my face.

"you don't get it he blames me for Johns problems growing up too"

"what do you mean" he asked looking concerned

"okay I should tell you, but please don't tell the others I don't want more pity, so swear to it" I said holding out my middle finger he looked at it and raised his eyebrow "does your pinky swear" I said as  
>he wrapped his finger around mine.<p>

"okay, well when I was six John was twelve and he was at middle school and the school was and still is horrid the teachers and principal are just awful people and they treated me and my brother terribly, anyway John he would have really bad days and he has anger issues so when he gets really upset he blacks out which is why he doesn't remember but he used to beat me up and I know I know it's a normal sibling thing to fight but this was different and I somehow knew that then and I relies it more now but he used to hit me a lot and the harder I cried the harder he hit so eventually I stopped crying and I stopped fighting back and just took it my parents never did anything to stop it, they convinced themselves it was just siblings play fighting, that's why I don't show my emotions that's why I hide behind the smile and that's why I hate getting close to people I realised at an early age that there's a lot more evil than good in the world." the words fell from my mouth one at a time the memories flashing back causing me to wince. He looked at me his eyes watering at the thought there was silence

"i-i-i-i never would of but how and oh my god" was all he could choke out.

_**Niall P.O.V**_

Her cheeks were wet as she had cried so much I didn't even know how to respond to what I had just heard. "i-i-i-i never would of but how and oh my god" was all I could manage she looked up at me

"I am so sorry to make you listen to my sob story I don't know why I always have to ruin things" she said looking down again

" you didn't ruin anything" I said looking her in the eyes.

Before I knew what I was doing my lips were on hers she stiffened as mine touched hers but loosened as the kiss went on. She tasted like salt and pizza.  
>I pulled away, she looked down at her hands "Rikki, you didn't mess things up you helped me reassure myself and you know what Rikki I like you, I like you a lot" I said I could feel my face heating up she looked up at me and smiled. I liked her smile and the way she stuck her tongue out lightly when she thought something was really funny.<p>

My thoughts were interrupted by Harry tripping over a shoe as he was trying to walk into the kitchen, he hit the floor with a loud thud. Rikki ran over "you okay?" she asked leaning over him

"yeah I'm just lovely" he said rubbing his head

"good 'cause that was funny" she said bursting out laughing I started laughing too he gave us dirty looks as he stood up Rikki was holding her stomach trying to calm herself down.  
>Everyone else woke up because of all the noise "will you guys shut it" Louis said walking groggily out of his room followed by Kaylee her eyes barley open. Liam and Zayn appeared from the other room "what happened?" asked Liam looking at all of us confused<p>

"Harry tripped" I said giggling slightly.

"It's not funny that hurt!" harry said back his voice cracking slightly causing everyone to start laughing.

he pouted as he grabbed pizza from the fridge as he put it to his mouth Louis smacked his hand making him drop it

"what was that for?" Harry asked

"let's get room service mate have the pizza later" he said picking it up off the ground and throwing it in the small garbage.  
>Zayn walked over to the phone and pressed some buttons<p>

"yeah hi I wed like some food" he put his hand on the phone "what do you guys want?" he asked

"pancakes" shouted Harry

"eggs" shouted Liam and Kaylee

" cereal" Louis said

"everything" I said rubbing my stomach Zayn nodded

"okay well what do you have? Mhhmm okay yeah two orders of those, oh three of those, maybe one big plate of that, yeah oh defiantly some of that, and some fruit too, ya know to balance it out, yup room 714 thanks" he said before hanging up.

I looked at him "what all did you get?" I asked hopefully

"you will have to wait and see" Zayn smirked.

Louis walked over and plopped himself on the couch. Rikki looked around she raised her hand harry raised his eyebrow "yes Rikki" she blushed

" I have a question, whose clothes am I wearing" she said pointing down I laughed slightly

"you're wearing mine" Liam said "you're not exactly short so Nialls stuff wouldn't fit you and I'm the only one taller than you" he shrugged.

"oh" she responded blushing "well I kind of want to keep the pants" she said Liam looked at her

" no bloody way that's a good pair!" he said quickly "besides Danielle likes to wear that pair" I could seeshe suddenly felt weird in the pants. Which caused me to laugh, a little too loud.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Rikki P.O.V_**

There was a loud knock on the door Louis ran over as fast as he could and opened it. "FOOD!" he yelled accepting the cart filled with all kinds of breakfast foods. "Thank you" he said to the hotel staff before closing the door and pushing the cart over to the middle of the small living eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas, I laughed at all of their excitement everyone grabbed a tray and dug in, and everyone was stealing off of everyone else's plate trying everything available within reach.

When all the food was gone Louis pushed the cart out of the room and into the hall. He walked back into the room and sighed as he fell back onto mine Liam, Niall and Zayns lap stretching across the whole couch

"full Lou?" I asked him smirking

"yes now what to do with today seeing as we are snowed in" he said flipping off the window.

Harry laughed his dimples showing through strongly. I could see Kaylees insides melt at the sight of it.  
>"There's an indoor pool" suggested Liam"the boys and I have suits you two could borrow" he said<p>

I shrugged following him into his room as Kaylee followed Harry.

I walked into the room Liam was going through his bag he pulled out three suits a lime green and black, red and gray I grabbed the lime green and black one and walked over to the corner of the room Liam was watching me I motioned him to turn around "oh yeah sorry" he said blushing I pulled down the track pants pulling on the suit with much difficulty "boy you need hips" I said tying a knot at the front of the shorts.

"sorry to disappoint" he said turning around and looking at me they fell below my knees he laughed at the sight

"they will have to do" he said "I don't exactly have a top for you" he laughed

"oh its cool ill just put a tank top over my bra" I said "I'll just have to go back to my room first" I stated walking out "thanks" I poked my head back in the room. Kaylee already had blue shorts on when I  
>walked out.<p>

I grabbed her hand, "we will finish in our room, see you guys at the pool" I said walking out Kaylee in tow

We got back to the room and changed into the new bras we had bought the previous day, I threw a blue tank top over mine then turned to Kaylee who was waiting there in her bra "gonna put anything else on?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"no, it's just like a bikini. Why did you put the tank top on?" she questioned back

"I don't wear bikinis, I hate my stomach remember" I said turning away and grabbing two towels.

"Oh yeah sorry" she said a bit embarrassed that she had forgotten.

"Yeah, any way what was up with you and Harry" I said nudging her playfully

"ugh, nothing's happening we flirt that's it, it's frustrating" she said flopping onto the bed. I sat down beside her

"give it time, you've known the boy for less than two days if something is going to happen give it time you don't want to rush in and botch everything from the start" I said squeezing her hand

"yeah, I know but I just want something to happen ya know?"

"Yeah I do, you do like him for the right reason Kay right?" I questioned she gasped

"of course I do why would you even say that, I mean sure two days ago he was Harry freaking Styles from One Direction but now he's just Harry my talented and just so happens to be famous friend I wouldn't use him like that" she said looking angry that I had even asked.

"sorry I was just making sure" I said looking at her smiling "let's go the boys are probably waiting" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room

**_Kaylee P.O.V_**

We reached the doors and swung them open we could hear Niall laughing from the pool. As we turned the corner we saw Niall, Liam, Zayn and Louis splashing each other with water laughing wildly I set my towel down on a nearby table the room was humid, something you didn't feel a lot in Canada.

I walked a bit closer to the pools edge, when strong arms grabbed me and lifted me up I laughed and struggled to get away "your mine" Harry yelled as he dragged us both into the pool we hit  
>the water with a loud splash.<p>

I opened my eyes under water I could see blurry bubbles everywhere harry had his eyes shut tightly I smiled, realising this was a bad idea as my mouth filled with water. I got up to the surface and started choking on the water as I spit it out.

Harry emerged "sorry didn't mean to choke you" he said rubbing my back

" not your fault" I said between breaths he smiled as I lunged at him missing and landing face first in the water

"you are going to have to do better than that to get me!" he yelled triumphantly I narrowed my eyes oh I will I looked over at the other boys" get him" I said softly as the other boys attacked Harry in the water causing me to laugh "not fair" he shouted trying to pry Louis off his waist.

"You didn't say I had to do it why do what you can have people do for you" I said winking at him watching the others dunk his head in the water.

I looked over to see Rikki smiling widely, she looked at me " have mercy on the poor boy" she said between laughs I rolled my eyes " alright boys I think has had enough" I shouted loudly the boys retreated as Harry tried to find his breath I smirked as he looked at me ready to pounce.

**_Rikki P.O.V_**

Harry's eyes narrowed as he lunged at Kaylee in the pool she jumped out of the way, he ended up hitting his face on Nialls back leaving a red mark in the shape of his face. I laughed

"you think this is funny?" Niall questioned

"quite actually" I said back

he smiled I still hadn't even gone in the pool I was sitting on the edge with my feet in the deep end.

Niall was snickering with Liam, Harry and Zayn in the corner

"what are you guys laughing about?" I asked

"nothing" they replied in unison.

Just as they replied I felt two strong hands on my back and push me into the blue water I screamed just as I hit the water I opened my eyes under the water to see Louis doubled over laughing on the edge of the pool I narrowed my eyes and made a decision.

**_Niall P.O.V_**

"nothing" me Harry and Liam replied at the same time as Louis snuck up behind Rikki and pushed her in she screamed as she hit the water.

We all laughed, when I finally composed myself I looked around Rikki hadn't come up for air yet "guys where's Rikki!" I yelled as her body  
>floated up to the surface<p>

"shit" screamed Louis as he jumped back in and pulled her out of the water to the side

"what do we do?" harry said as he got out of the water

"I don't bloody well know" Louis replied

"oh god didn't you idiots learn anything in school?" yelled Kaylee " you have to give her mouth to mouth" everyone turned to look at me I looked down at Rikkis face

"alright" I said I took in a big breath and leaned in.

All of a sudden my face was being blasted with water I jumped back everyone looked confused but then started laughing I looked down at  
>Rikki who was smiling " that's what you get" she giggled.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

I could feel my face go red I was angry, why would Rikki do that sure it was for a prank but that's just taking it too far I thought she was dying. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked angry as I got up  
>and walked away.<p>

I could feel my blood boiling as I walked down the hall wrapping the towel around my waist and heading for the elevator. Just as the door was about to close a hand reached in and stopped it I knew who it was as soon as they did, the doors opened to reveal none other than Liam "I don't want to talk mate" I said turning away he nodded and we got back to the room and changed in silence.

I went to the fridge and grabbed pizza then sat on the couch near Liam

"what happened back there?" he finally asked after a long silence

"i-i-i I don't know, god she makes me crazy" I said trying to find the right words Liam looked at me confusion written on his face. " I mean I like her I know I do but, she's different from any other girl I have ever known and I'm not used to stuff like that and then finding out about her family and her brother then she pulls something like that. I mean I get it she's trying to forget but I want her to be able to talk to me about it and everything else that could ever hurt her, but I don't think she will be able too." I sighed when I finished Liam processed what I had just said

" well Niall look, she is not going to open up to you right away that kind of stuff will take time, give her time that kind of thing doesn't always come easy to people"

"we don't have time" I stated

"if you really do care about her than make time, find a way to make it work it will be hard but if you think she's worth it then go for it" he said, I nodded, I knew what he said was true but I didn't know how to make it work something like this always takes so much effort and time which I didn't have. Being on the road all the time would make this so much more difficult and complicated than it already is. My thoughts were interrupted

"just talk to her mate, now's your chance" Liam said nodding at the door, I looked up Rikki was standing in the doorway

"can I come in?" she asked Liam motioned her in before he left the room. I heard the shower turn on as Rikki sat down in front of me.

"hey" she said quietly looking down

"hi" I replied

"I am so so sorry Niall I don't know why I did it I guess I thought It'd be funny at the time I didn't think you would take it so badly" she said quickly

"I didn't take it badly" I countered she laughed at my defensiveness "I mean I thought you were dying and I don't like that thought" I said

"oh" was all she managed

"I like you Rikki I do but I don't know if you like me" her eyes grew wide

"what are you talking about of course I like you!" she said a little too loudly I looked at her questioning what she just said and as if she read my mind,

"for the right reasons Niall I don't just like you 'cause your Niall Horan from One Direction I like you as Niall even if you weren't famous I would still like you, you are the sweetest guy I think I have ever met and you captivate me" she was looking directly at me.

I was shocked at what she just stated "the thing is I'm not used to guys not thinking of me as one of them and I don't understand in any way how you like me, I mean you could have any girl in the world, you have them at your finger tips and yet you choose me why?" I looked at her not sure how to answer her question

"because your different than the rest you weren't looking for a date or whatever the others look for the first time I met you, you won a contest for your friend to meet her favorite band then let them have their fun talking to them and held back, instead of taking over and saying you won the contest therefore you have the most rights like all the others do and you are just a great person to be with" I said looking back at her. She smiled

"I hope that you can understand that it will take time for me to open up about some stuff though" she stated looking back down at her hands.

I grabbed her hands and squeezed them looked her dead in the eye "always"

she smiled sweetly she looked genuinely happy I could see it in her beautiful hazel eyes, but as I looked at them they changed to a sweet light brown they looked like they were glowing almost. I narrowed my eyes trying to get a better look.

"Let me guess my eyes changed color?" she asked still smiling

"Yeah! How did you know" I asked a bit shocked she looked away

"they do that, if I have an emotions really strong like I'm super happy or sad and especially jealous they change to different colors. Like when I'm jealous they go green it's really annoying actually" she said I looked at her

"I like it" I said before holding her chin and kissing her softly on the lips.

"HELLO! I see you too have got your issues sorted" shouted a voice from behind jumping over the couch on top of me and Rikki.

I looked down to see none other than Louis his head was on Rikkis lap and the middle of his back on mine.

He shuffled around a bit trying to adjust before falling off the couch face first to the floor "you too are not comfy, hello floor" he said rubbing the floor with his hand.

Just then Harry, Zayn, and Kaylee walked in, Harry looked at Louis "what the hell are you doing" he asked walking over and sitting down beside me using Louis butt as a foot rest "you boys are so stupid" Kaylee rolled her eyes taking a seat next to Rikki "did you too solve your issues" she asked looking at her friend Rikki nodded, Louis lifted his head from the ground "yeah, they did I saw for myself" he stated making kissy faces. I kicked him in the back "ow, it's not like it's not true" he said sitting up.

"My foot rest!" Harry shouted looking disappointed.

Rikki looked at Louis ignoring Harrys remark "No but, you don't need to broadcast it" rolling her eyes at Louis

"your maturity level has just gone through the roof this time hasn't it Lou" Liam stated causing everyone to turn around and look at him.

He was in nothing but a towel, I was used to seeing him like this but I could see Rikki and Kaylee blushing "go put some clothes on mate!" I yelled at him hitting him with a he turned around and walked into the bedroom.

Harrys eyes widened "guys look outside" he yelled running towards the window everyone looked Rikki groaned I was confused "I don't see anything, what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" I asked they all turned and looked at me like I was completely stupid I ran through my brain thinking "oh, OH! You have got to be joking" I said realising that there was so much snow that it was a white out.

"You are such an idiot" Louis walked over and tried to mess my damp hair.

"Not the hair" I yelled leaning back and falling off the couch in the process.

_**Rikki P.O.V**_

Niall was now on the floor legs over his head like he was mid somersault everyone laughed.

He untangled his body "shut it" he said as his cheeks went red, I laughed at his embarrassment. "It's okay Niall I didn't see it at first either" I tried smiling at him.

"oh don't help him out just 'cause you like him" Louis looked at me

"I'm being honest!" a said a little too loud

Kaylee sighed and took a seat beside me "wouldn't surprise me, more often than not she is unobservant and dumb as a door knob" she claimed examining her nails my mouth dropped and I narrowed my eyes "bitch" I said as I hit her in the arm she looked up at me

" oh you know it's true" she smiled

"is not" I screamed tackling her to the floor and pinning her there "admit it's not" I said holding her hands above her head "but it is" she yelled still smiling

"say it's not!" I said holding her arms tighter

"ow, ow okay okay its not, Rikki Jackson you are a remarkable genius, who just so happens to not notice things and pick up on others slowly" she said sticking her tongue out, I got up and off of her

"good enough" i smirked taking my spot on the couch again.

Zayn looked at me "what?" I asked

"I have never seen a girl do that" he said looking like he had seen magic

"is that a bad thing?" I asked a bit confused

"no it's brilliant" he stated still looking me up and down.

Niall got off the floor "get your own" holding me in his arms I rested my head in the crevice of his neck, our finger intertwined making my insides fly.

"Fine" Zayn said smiling at Niall. I stuck my tongue out at him

"I see how it is" he said getting up and walking over to the phone, Niall knew exactly what he was doing

"FOOD!" Niall screamed, jumped up causing me to fall backwards onto the couch.

He ran over to Zayns side "get chicken ,get chicken" Niall said prying at Zayns arm

"of course I'm getting chicken" shaking him off "What do you guys want, should I just order a bunch of stuff?" Harry looked at him

"just get a bunch of stuff, the good stuff" he said before turning his head back to talk with Louis.

Zayn made the order, Kaylee tapped me on the shoulder "can I talk to you for a second?" she asked not waiting for my answer before she started walking away I sighed and followed.

"what is it?" I asked when we were in the other room

"guess what" she squealed turning to face me I stepped back scared to asked she noticed and answered any way

"okay so when you and Niall were up here talking, Louis and Zayn were in the pool and me and Harry got to talking, he told me he likes me Rikki, me of all people he likes me!" she squealed excitement dancing in her eyes I smiled happy for her

"see I told you, you just had to wait" she squeezed my hand

"okay I need to calm down I was waiting to tell you since we walked in my insides are literally jumping" she said.


	12. Chapter 11

Once she had calmed down enough we made our way back into the living room. "What were you two talking about?" Liam asked looking at Kaylee

"why do you ask" I countered

"because her face is as red as a tomato" Liam said nodding towards Kaylee then taking another bite of his food.

Kaylee froze in her tracks I grabbed her hand seeing that she took what Liam said in a bad way "let's eat" I told her

looking at her she nodded slowly I pulled her over we took a spot on the floor grabbing a plate and filling it with food. the coffee table was covered in rice, chicken, vegetables, and various other meats. I piled food on where as Kaylee carefully chose the right amounts of some of the foods. As I went to reach for the last piece of chicken a hand shot in front of mine and grabbed it. I looked up to see Niall smirking.

"that's mine" i said setting my plate down

"looks like I have it" he said still smiling as I leaned over and bit it from him fork chewing a bit then swallowing the piece as fast as i could

"and now you don't" I stated smirking and the other boys stared at me wide eyed

"what?" I asked looking around Niall looked like I had stolen his car

"you took my chicken" he pouted looking like he was about to cry

"no one takes Nialls food" said Liam

"well apparently I do" i smirked

"you will regret it" Niall said with challenging eyes before shoving another fork load of food in his mouth

"I doubt that" I stated doing the same

When we finished we all gathered around the T.V the boys having the best room they got a DVD player as well as the TV which didn't much of a signal anymore. "You guys have any good DVD's I asked?" looking at all of their faces.

"Oh god was I the only one who cam prepared" said Louis getting up and pulling me into his room.

He went over to his suitcase and started rummaging through it throwing things everywhere. When he reached the bottom, he pulled out five cases. "Alright I've got the first Harry Potter, Bambi, Toy Story, Hangover, and Grease" as soon as the last name fell across his lips "GREASE!" I shouted before grabbing the DVD , running out to the living room ,putting it in the player and pressing play. Everyone was giving me the what is wrong with you look

"what I like the movie" I said while turning off the lights and joining Niall on the couch I put my legs over the arm rest and my head on his lap, I always liked watching movies like this i found it more comfortable then just sitting there readjusting every five minutes.

Zayn and Louis were singing along to the songs as Liam told them to shut up everything these boys did was brilliantly entertaining, but i have yet to figure out if that would be a bad thing as i will probably never be able to stay mad at them which could lead to some problems. I looked down at the floor; Harry and Kaylee were under a blanket cuddling. Niall was playing with my hair watching the movie intently, I loved it when people played with my hair especially Niall.

He made me feel amazing in ways no one else could, he understood me and I loved spending time with him. I took his free hand in mine and locked our fingers together he looked down from the movie at me and smiled, I smiled back.

I was lost in his eyes when the lights were turned on "ah" Harry screamed covering his eyes "the light make it leave its too bright" he said from under the blankets Kaylee laughed

"come on Harry I think it's time for bed its almost 2 30 am " she said before getting up and grabbing his hand, Harry yawned and followed her into the bedroom

"I don't know if I want to go in there" Louis said standing up hesitantly

"sleep on the couch then" Liam sighed giving him a blanket and walking into his room Louis rolled his eyes and once everyone was up, he pulled off his pants and shirt, then jumped on the couch "night everyone!" he yelled as we all left into the one bedroom.

I walked over to the side of the bed that I had changed at before and grabbed the sweats and t-shirt from the night before I looked up all three of them turned their backs to me as I changed.

"you can look now" I said when I finished they all started changing as I got into bed all of them wore sweatpants but no shirts and they all looked equally as good.

I moved over closer to the wall to let Niall get in the small bed "alright night guys" Liam said turning off the lights and finding his way to his bed, I could already hear Zayn slightly snoring, making me giggle.

Niall was laying on his back hand behind his head I put my head on his chest resting my arm on his stomach drawing circles with my finger, he let out a small laugh "having fun?" he asked "much" I said softly I could hear him breathing steadily my head moving up and down with his chest, he started softly singing kiss me by Ed Sheeran.

The sound was calming I could hear his voice vibrate inside his body as the song went on. I kissed his chest as the notes floated from his lips into the air everything but us was disappearing we were in our own little world; it was calm and soothing I loved his voice every note was magical and perfect. I continued to draw circles on his stomach as he sung quietly. I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics allowing myself to relax for the first time. When he finished the song I looked up at him and kissed his soft lips.

Looking into his eyes if forgot all my problems with my dad and Johns death hurt a little bit less, but in the back of my head I felt as if I was replacing him so easily. For now though I wanted to push that thought far from where I was, where we were. He smiled "night" he said before kissing me softly once more and laying back down, closing his eyes.

I resumed my position on his chest and listened to his breathing as his chest rose and fell I could feel my body becoming weak my mind disconnect from my body as my eyes slowly closed, and I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Kaylee P.O.V**_

I woke up Harry had one arm over my stomach as he slept I smiled and looked around the room. Louis wasn't in his bed so I got up quietly trying not to wake Harry and went to the kitchen, to find Louis.

I got out of the room and closed the door silently behind me.I looked around the room, eyes landing on the couch I saw Louis fast asleep his body hanging half off the couch and he was snoring causing me to giggle as I went to grab food from the fridge.

I sat down on the floor in front of the small coffee table so I wouldn't wake up Louis, but the smell of food was too much for him i heard him waking up behind me

"morning" I said staring at the plate of rice he grunted getting up and stretching "bad sleep?" I asked

"little bit" he responded

"you could of slept in your bed you know, we didn't want to force you out of your own room" he looked down at me

"I couldn't I'd feel invasive" he said walking over to get water

"Lou, since when has feeling invasive ever bothered you?" I questioned

"it always has, don't believe everything you see in the media" he said sternly

"I don't, I'm just saying that you never have, you said it yourself" I stated taking another bite of my food.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not everything I seem to be" he said annoyance rising in his voice.

"I never said that Lou!" I shouted a little bit too loud he turned around I could see purple bags under his eyes he looked exhausted

"you don't know me so stop judging me on how I seem in the fucking media" he said his voice rising as the sentence went on

"Lou I didn't mean to upset you I was just saying, god you don't have to be such an ass" I regretted the sentence as the words slipped out one by one

"I'm not being an ass I'm telling you too stop judging me!" he yelled "that's all you bloody people do is judge me"

"Lou I never-" he cut me off

"just shut up" he said looking directly at me

"I'm so-"

"I said shut it I'm not in the mood for you" he said as Harry walked into the room he looked at me then Louis then Back at me

"what's going on?" he asked I didn't want to speak in fear of Louis lashing out again so I looked at Louis he looked angry then he spoke

"she's being a bitch" he stated coldly

"whoa, what Louis don't talk about her like that" Harry said defensively I grabbed his arm he looked down and I shook my head he didn't understand he held my hand "what the hell did she do to you Lou, stop being a dick" Harry said

"I'm not being a dick I'm stating facts, she is being a bitch" Louis countered i could tell that Louis needed sleep now

"Louis look I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you how about you go into the room and get some sleep" I suggested trying to avoid the conflict I could see coming very soon if this continued. He looked at me and scowled

"fuck you" he said as he walked into the room and slammed the door.

Harry turned to me "what the hell was that?" he asked

"I don't know I don't think I did anything, he's just really tired let him sleep don't think on it too much he probably didn't know what he was saying" I said skeptical of the words leaving my mouth. Harry gave me a questioning look I nodded; he accepted the answer and walked over to turn on the TV.

The news was on "and it seems that the snow storm that attacked most of Ontario has finally stopped, allowing schools to be reopened tomorrow as most roads should be opened by noon today" said a brunette on the TV.

I felt a wave of relief rushing over my body Harry turned to me a huge smile appearing on his face "oh my god we can go back on tour" he shouted picking me up and spinning me around kissing me on the lips. I was so stunned at what he had just done that when he put me down I just smiled like a complete idiot, I was at a loss for words and for me that said something.

"Kaylee? Kayyyyllleeeee?" Harry said waving his hand in front of my face braking me out of my trance

"sorry I just, you, I" was all that came out harry looked me in the eyes "yeah I know" he said kissing me again. When we parted I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Let's tell the others" I smiled "just not Louis, not yet" he laughed. We walked into the other room Harry then ripped the blankets off of Zayn and Liams bed I went straight for Niall and Rikkis finding their hands intertwined and Rikkis head on Nialls chest. I laughed as I ripped off the blanket

"Niall, Rikki get up get up!" I yelled Harry did the same to the others they all looked like zombies and groaned

"what the hell do you want" Zayn asked before pulling a pillow over his face

"The snows almost gone!" Harry scream sang raising his arms in celebration as he did all the boys shot up and out of their beds jumping around cheering me and Rikki sat on a bed laughing

I looked at Rikki she was laughing and looked happy to an on looker but I could see it in her eyes there was something wrong. "Rikki we should probably go get our things and get ready" I said "oh, yeah alright" she said getting up walking over to Niall hugging him then kissing him "ewww" Zayn and Liam screamed at the same time. Harry came over to me and kissed me lightly "see you in two hours" he said smiling.

We walked out of the room and down the stairs, when we reached the room Rikki shoved the key card in the slot harder than needed "what's wrong?" I asked she turned to me her eyes brimming with tears

"I don't think I can do this" she stated walking into the room I looked at her

"then what was that upstairs" I questioned "do you not like him?"

"I do I really really do, but I don't think I can do the relationship thing let alone the long distance relationship thing I will be a terrible girlfriend" she said looking down and sitting on the bed I joined her

"sweetie, don't look down on yourself so much you will regret it so much if you stop just because your scarred I am too but we can get through it together you just have to remember you love him and that's what matters" I didn't even realize I had let the word slip until her face hardened

"I never said I loved him" she stated

"no, but I see it in your eyes you do you have to stop holding back and express your feelings or else you will lose him I know you hate that word and think its thrown around too much but darlin' I really do think you do love him" she looked at me confusion and fear written all over her face

"I don't know if I can Kay, he deserves so much better than me he deserves so much more than I can give him and he doesn't even realize it but when he does he will drop me like all the others did" I sighed unsure of how to answer that I was out of supportive ideas and I knew anything I would say here she would have a counter for it. Rikki was smarter than she knew and it wasn't always a good thing when she over analyzed so many things.

"I have to think, I'm going to take a shower" she said getting up and disappearing behind the bathroom door.

**_Rikki P.O.V_**

I stepped into the path of the hot water it hit my body running down. My brain was over working thinking of what I could say what I could do to help this situation be better. The only thing that came to mind was leave him but I knew that I would never be able to do that.

Was what Kaylee said true did I really _love_ Niall, or was it all just a wishful illusion that I had created no one could ever love me. Even the people who were genetically developed to love me don't, so how could anyone else.

I felt used and dirty so I started rubbing my skin until it was raw and red, but I still didn't feel better I swallowed hard realizing what I wanted to do I didn't want to I had tried for so long and so hard to stop

I looked down at my right thigh where the scars were, i had created those scars when I began to have flash backs of my childhood, realizing what had really happened, and that there was no one who could help me i felt so alone and i regretted the action as soon as it had happened but i couldn't take it back not now. I closed my eyes and forced myself to look away.

no, no I can't I promised Kaylee I would stop. I turned off the water and got out of the shower getting dressed in the clothes I had bought before. I walked out and let Kaylee through to get ready turning on the TV to distract myself.


	14. Chapter 13

When Kaylee had finally finished I was having trouble keeping my eyes opened "alright you got your things? Ready to get back to the boys?" she asked too cheerfully I stood up "yeah" I said grabbing the pile of clothes off the bed "here give me yours I will give them to my dad and he will put them in the car" she nodded and handed me her clothes.

I knocked on the door too my dads room he opened the door "what?" he asked bluntly

"here can you take these to the car we are going to say bye to the boys before they have to leave" he rolled his eyes and took the clothes from my hands harshly "whatever see you out at the car in a half hour we are going home" he said sternly before closing the door loudly

It was harder to get through the halls now as the people who were hiding out in their rooms now were leaving with their large suitcases in tow. I grabbed Kaylees hand and dragged her up stairs, the elevators were full.

When we reached their room we didn't even have to knock before the door swung open and Louis appeared he looked at Kaylee "I'm sorry" he yelled before wrapping his arms around her. She looked shocked at the gesture but accepted the hug nevertheless "what's up with that" I mouthed she waved her hand to say I'll explain later. I nodded and walked around them into the room.

When Louis finally broke the embrace he looked at her "I really am though I don't know what I was thinking" he stated gripping her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes

"it's okay" she laughed "you were tired" he kissed her on the cheek lightly, They walked into the room.

All the boys were standing their suitcases ready, I was happy for them to get to continue with what they love the most but I was sad that I wouldn't get to see them. My insecurities were eating away at me my need growing stronger and strong, but I knew I couldn't for Niall and Kaylee I couldn't do that to them. So I pinched my wrist tightly with my Nails to subside the need. It worked but I knew it only would for a time.

I smiled as I approached Niall he looked at me then hugged me tightly, I released him pulling out my phone they all did the same knowing what I was doing I handed Niall my phone and Kaylee handed Harry hers they passed them around before returning them "we put different names in just in case" Liam stated i texted them all looking at the names i could only assume 'Bradford Boi' was Zayn 'curly boy' was Harry 'toy story' Liam 'carrot king' Louis and i changed Nialls name too 'pot'o gold'

**hey its Rikki**

"now you have my number" i stated as Kaylee did the same.

"We have to head down to the lobby to wait for the car" Zayn said grabbing his over sized suit case, the boys did the same we followed them out doing one last quick sweep of the room before closing the door.

When we reached the lobby it was packed with people and their suit cases, Niall grabbed my hand as we sat on the floor against the wall waiting.

The silence between us was unnatural and unwelcoming I hated it. "We will keep in contact" I said turning to Niall who looked really concerned and sad his blue eyes strained.

"I know I'm not letting you go" he stated playing with my fingers

"good" I said kissing his lips.

Louis cleared his throat without even looking "yes Lou" I asked looking towards him

"there is five of us you know not just Niall"

"yes, and I will keep in touch with all of you" I smiled looking at him

"good" he replied

"you too Kay" said Liam looking at her

"of course" she smiled. She was sitting in Harrys lap he looked incredibly sad

"what's wrong?' she questioned him he looked up at her "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked

"do what?"

"Us" he stated

"of course why would you even ask"

"because of what exactly it entails you remember what happened to Caroline and any other girl i'm associated with are you sure you want that?" he asked her looking concerned "Harry I will take anything they throw at me, I want this to work" she stated leaning down and kissing him on the lips reassuring him of any more concerned "good" he said holding her hand.

Zayn stood up "car's here we have to go" he said pointing out the window I stood up everyone else followed I hugged Harry, Zayn, Liam then Louis I turned to Niall

"later" I said quietly before he reached around my body and hugged me tightly. After a long time he let go and kissed me softly "goodbye" he said

"don't say that" i looked at him

"say what?"

"goodbye" i started playing with his fingers as i spoke

"why not?"

i sighed "because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting"

"i will never forget you" he said kissing me one more time before walking out. I could feel the hot tears forming behind my eyes, i didn't allow them to fall until he had left the building, put their suitcases in the trunk and the van drove away.

I turned to Kaylee who had tears falling down her face too "it will be okay" I said hugging her. I looked at the time "we have to go" I said as we walked out to the car, my dad was waiting impatiently in the drivers seat me and Kaylee got in the back my dad started the engine and drove off.

_**Niall P.O.V **_

As the car drove off I saw tears falling down both girls cheeks, I could feel them forming as well. Liam put a comforting hand on my shoulder "it'll be alright mate" he said I looked at him "I know but it will be hard, but she's worth it" I said looking back out of the window. I could see Louis comforting Harry in the reflection of the window.

The car was uncomfortably silent; one of our managers broke it "Alright boys so we had to cancel the Albany date, but you will make it for the Mashantucket one in two days" he stated shuffling through some papers. I pulled out my phone *1 new message* I opened it; it was the one Rikki had sent I added her number right away before tapping on the screen

**hey I miss you. U have Skype? ** Her reply came almost instantly

**you just saw me ;P don't go all mushy on me now, and no I don't but I can make one **I smiled at my screen

**I'm not goin mushy just stating a fact, haha k tell me when u do and I will add u then we can talk face t face...ish ** Liam looked at me

"already?" he asked

"shut it" I snapped

"oooooh I think Niall and Harry are in love" Louis said his voice cracking several times as he tried to make it higher I looked over at Harry who was also smiling at his phone screen he didn't even look up to smack Louis across the head.

Zayn laughed finally breaking his silence, the rest of the ride we spent in and out of sleeping and eating until we reached the airport that we were meant to be at originally. It was packed with screaming girls, we stopped and signed a few autographs and took a few pictures as usual until security made us move on.

**Goin on t the plane talk to u tonight **I texted Rikki quickly before boarding the plane.

The plane ride was long and slow even though it was only about an hour, it took forever the lady sitting next to me offered some small talk but I didn't really respond, I mostly said mhhmm ,hi ,yup, hhmmm and other things along those lines.

When we touched down and got off the plane we were greeted by more screaming girls, same old routine sign a few things take a few pictured get pushed on by security. I loved my job but sometimes I just wanted it all to stop.

We arrived at the hotel meeting James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall there.

"Hey" they all said in unison,

"hey" we replied back gloomily

"what's up with you guy?" James asked

"nothing" I replied back

"Harry and Niall are sad about girls" Louis cut in I jabbed him in the side with my elbow "ow" he said under his breath. Carlos arched his eyebrow

"girls eh? Oh forever a problem" this remark caused Harry to looked up

"not a problem they're amazing that's the problem" he stated before walking to the front desk, getting the room keys and waving us over

"see you guys tomorrow for rehearsal" said Liam walking away

When we got to our rooms we paired off Louis with Harry, Liam with me and Zayn on his own saying good night we went into our rooms to relax. I looked at the clock on the bedside table it read 8:31 I picked up my phone *2 new messages* I opened the first it was from Carlos

**sorry didn't mean to pinch a nerve there** I smiled and replied **its k Harry doesn't do well leaving his girl**

I looked at the second it was from Rikki **hey just made one the name is Rikki_Jackson add when you get the chance **

**I will when I get a moment alone** I replied.

"I'm exhausted don't know about you" Liam said getting into bed

"completely" I said starting to change and plugging in my phone

**going t bed goodnight **I sent Rikki a quick text

**goodnight sweet dreams ;) **she replied instantly

I smiled and crawled into bed. I stared at the blank ceiling going through the past three days events. The unbelievable had happened I think I had finally found my princess and i didn't want to lose her.

* * *

><p><strong>hey, sorry i know that this was really slow it was just kind of a filler to set up the rest, any way hope you like it :) please review let me know what you think <strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**_One week later_**

_**Rikki P.O.V**_

It had been a week since I had really talked to Niall; I got the occasional 'good night' text but not much. Which I understand him being so busy with the tour, Kaylee and I had been spending as much time as possible with each other to keep occupied and try not to think of how much we missed the boys. Any time I wasn't with her I was either doing home work or with Emma or one of my other friends.

I was attempting to avoid being home as much as possible, the tensions were high. my dad and i did nothing but fight and the day of the funeral was long and my parents didn't say a word to me i spent most of my alone time in my room crying trying to avoid thinking at all, if i got lost in thought my feelings overwhelmed me, my wrist was now bruised from me pinching it. no one had noticed but it was only a matter of time.

Emma usually wasn't a good distraction either she spent most of her time questioning me about the boys and what they were like, what we did, and the worst one how much I missed Niall I trusted her and I told her what had happened between us, she kept it to herself but constantly talked about it. This had gotten rather annoying.

But tonight is what I had been waiting for, since the funeral. Tonight was the first night I would see Niall again (that wasn't me watching interviews) and I couldn't wait. When I got home from school, I immediately started setting up. My room was a mess and I had to find my laptop in the piles upon piles of clothes.

When I found it I set up my bed so I could sit comfortably on it while not having to put too much effort into sitting up. I knew he wouldn't be on until late as it was his second last show for the tour but I wanted everything to be perfect. So I got ready slowly, taking my time to be happy with how I looked.

It was about 10 pm by the time I heard the ringing from my computer asking me to accept the call. I rushed over and jumped on my bed I could already feel my stomach go wild with butterflies flying in every direction possible. I accepted the call and he popped up on my screen.

"Hey!" he said smiling

"Hey, how was tonight?" I asked him not wanting to wait for the always slow start up of conversations.

"It was amazing the crowd was brilliant" he beamed

"Aren't they always to you?"

"Yes, they just can't not be" he smiled

"of course" I laughed rolling my eyes "I miss you" I didn't even think before speaking the words just fell from my lips I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I looked down,

"I miss you too" he said making me look up and smile at him.

"oh, yeah I almost forgot" he stated jumping off the bed and disappearing from the screen I could hear him shuffling things around in the background before returning to the screen with his guitar

"Okay, so don't kill me but I went through the play list on your phone and I saw that this was the most played song and I didn't know how else to tell you this so I thought this would help me" he babbled before he started strumming his guitar and singing.

_**I like you**_

_**Girl you don't got nothing to prove to me**_

_** i know that times have been rough for the both of us,**_

**_ but I'll pray for a change._ **

As soon as the words floated from his mouth I began to smile from ear to ear.

_**You see this world has lots to offer **_

_**but in time it will go dark, **_

_**and if this love is what we say it is I'm sure we will go far **_

**_and with a girl as sweet as you there's not much else I can do_ **

The melody floated through my room as he played, my insides felt like they were melting right then and there

_**But fall for you,**_

_** you know that I'm a wreck **_

_**and you know I can't breathe at the edge of my seat with each word,**_

_** as the months turn into years**_

_** just know that I will wait, here for you **_

_**cause I prayed for a change **_

_**you see this world has lots to offer **_

_**but in time it will go dark, **_

_**and if this love is what we say it is I'm sure we will go far **_

_**with a girl as sweet as you there's not much else I can do,**_

_** but fall for you, for you, for you, for you ,**_

_** this world has lots to offer but in time it will go dark, **_

_**and if this love is what we say it is I'm sure we will go far,**_

_** but with a girl as sweet as you there's not much else I can do**_

_** but fall for you**_

When the last note floated into the air I wanted nothing more than to be with him, he looked at me

"Rikki, I love you" he said to me his face going red, my mouth dropped open I was completely shocked my entire body was numb not just with happiness but with fear, fear of what would happen how people would take it and what he would find out. He looked at me

"You don't have to say it back, I know these things are harder for you than me so I will give you time but just know that this is how I feel and nothing can ever change that"

I had found the perfect guy and I knew it, I smiled at him "that was beautiful, and thank you, thank you for understanding" I couldn't come up with any other words my entire body had shut down I knew I loved him but why couldn't I just tell him.

"Of course, like I said _always_ and I meant it" he put down his guitar I smiled at him

"You need your rest, you just had a huge show and you've got another one tomorrow..." I carried out the last word unsure if it was true

"Two days" he laughed

"Oh so you're traveling tomorrow, exactly you need your rest" I said trying to make my point

"Yeah I guess I do, I will talk to you soon I promise goodnight" he smiled

"Goodnight" I replied waving and turning off my camera,I didn't even understand the emotions I was having right now they were mixed in every way.

My phone buzzed I looked down and the name _pot o' gold _ I rolled my eyes as I opened the text.

**I meant every word I said don't forget that, I love you **I noticed that he had finally taken the time to type out his words properly showing me that he meant everything

**I know you did! Now get your attractive ass to bed I told you, you need your rest ;)**

**I am going I just wanted to remind you jeesh, and your beautiful not me **I rolled my eyes at the last statement

**I'm not getting into 'that' fight with you right now Horan! Go to bed, good night sweet dreams**

**Fine... good night gorgeous:)**

I tossed my phone on my bed a million questions and thoughts running through my mind.

They consumed me I felt exhausted and before i knew it, my eyes were closing and i was falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>hey, in case you were wondering the song is hummingbird by nevershoutnever any way hope you like it :) review<br>**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Two weeks later_**

"to solve that you have to divide 23 by 5 then subtract 7 from the result then divide it all by two" stated Ryan proud of his intelligence I rolled my eyes,

Ryan had been one of my best friends since eighth grade he was tall and thin, his skin pale, hair dyed black he had a nice shag, and his eyes were a light blue he also had an amazing smile and he was always there when you needed him.

"Kiss ass" said Jake turning around to roll his eyes at Ryan.

Jake and I had been friends for as long as I can remember he was pale with thin lips and a blond shag, he was extremely thin but had muscle to make up for it and his eyes were blue the same as Ryan. If you were an on looker you would think that they were brothers.

"Just because I actually use my brain and don't smoke it away doesn't make me a kiss ass" Ryan countered smirking.

Now Jake wasn't a pot head but he defiantly did dabble in it, I think that me and Ryan were the only things keeping him from being one. Jake looked offended as he turned around and looked down at his blank pages starting to sketch his newest drawing, he was an amazing artist not that he would admit it, he would occasionally make me a drawing of Garfield or something completely random from the top of his head. I always kept them all in a small box I had in my room.

Ryan looked less than impressed at Jake, he turned to me "So you talked to Niall recently?" I looked down my stomach turning

"yeah a few times we Skyped twice and he texts me when he can, but I really miss him Ry" I stated quietly looking down coloring in one of the lines on my paper.

He smiled "well just think he could have done what other celebrities do and get what he wants then when it gets hard leave" he said shrugging

"he's not like that, I know that but I wish I could see him but he is over 3000 miles away living the dream while I'm stuck in class in fucking Canada" I said applying more pressure onto my pencil causing the tip to brake

"don't be mad he's doing the best he can like you said living the dream, which I'm sure requires a lot more work than you think" Ryan always seemed to remind me of Liam he was sensible and always looked at things from a reasonable point of view.

"Yeah I know" Jake turned around

"besides when you see him it will be more special, ya know" he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. I rolled my eyes

"why is that all you think about Jake?" I asked him

"because it's all that's necessary" he said in a tone as if I should know this and I did I was just hoping for once he would change his response

"you stupid child" I stating shoving him he smiled

"just admit you want too" he said to me

"I am not saying anything" I looked at him

"exactly so don't pull that I'm all innocent bullshit with me" he turned around again Ryan just laughed at our conversation

"what about Kaylee and Harry?" he asked me sounding genuinely curious

Ryan and Kaylee had dated on and off in the past but before the concert she finally called it quits. "Their good but she's getting just as much talk time with Harry as I am with Niall, if not even less" I sighed "she understands but she hates it" Ryan looked a bit angry

"if he hurts her I will personally go out to England and beat the shit out of that boy" he said narrowing his eyes

"calm down he likes her a lot, he won't do anything"

"that's what they all say" he stated crossing his arms I rolled my eyes at his clear jealousy.

_**Two days later** _

The music blasted bouncing off the walls of my room, I was doing what I always did when I missed him a lot, I put in their CD and played it at full volume closed my eyes and let the sound take me over and run through my whole body. When suddenly my door burst open

"LOOK AT THIS" Kaylee screamed turning off my music, grabbing my laptop from my desk and turning it on, she went straight to YouTube going to the newest One Direction interview

"ugh I don't want to watch that" I said laying back down on my bed

"oh believe me sweetie you do" she stated pressing play I listened to the words and all the generic question and answers played. Things I've heard a thousand times over but I still smile at. After about two minutes Kaylee tapped me on the shoulder "you will want to watch this" she said with a huge smile I sat up

"alright, so here's a question everyone want to know are you boys single?" the interviewer asked

"I am" Zayn piped in quickly winking at the camera I rolled my eyes

"I've got a girlfriend" said Liam

"me as well" Louis followed Niall and Harry were both playing with their clothes and fingers

"well you two seem a bit quiet" said the interviewer playfully

"well, I'm seeing someone" Harry finally said quietly

"and I have a girlfriend" Niall added in, my mouth dropped as the words escaped his mouth.

The interviewer looked shocked "well this is an exclusive, now boys tell me who these lucky girls are" Harry looked at her

"we are not going to say, all I will say is that we both adore these two and we wish to keep it personal until we can discuss it with them" he said it with such confidence and intelligence that the subject was dropped immediately

"oh my god" was all I could manage

"that's not even all" she said pausing the video and going to a online version of a gossip magazine I looked at the head line

**Sorry girls looks like Zayn Malik of One Direction is the only one that is now single **

I continued to read the article

**Harry styles and Niall Horan have stated in a recent interview that they are now taken, Niall saying "I have a girlfriend" while Harry simply stating "I'm seeing someone" leaving everyone in wonder if it is in fact a boy, that Harry Styles is currently infatuated with, not much information to go on though we are left only to assume.**

I laughed at their assuming of Harry, Kaylee didn't look impressed

"I can't believe they think he's gay!" she stated laughing a bit

"they will get a shock when they find out it's you" I laughed shoving her shoulder lightly "but I can't believe they said they were taken" I said taking the computer away from Kaylee and sending the video to Ryan

**still believe he isn't serious? **I sent along with the link.

Smiling now Kaylee looked at me handing me her phone to show me her and Harrys conversation

**hey!** **Just saw the interview, i can't believe what you and Niall did I will show Rikki**

** hey yeah we couldn't not tell people you too are amazing and we want everyone to know **

**thanks babe just so you know I am perfectly okay with my name being given out I want everyone to know that your mine ;P**

** I know but let's let them figure it out for themselves they will find out soon enough;) **

**alright, that is true **

**yeah, alright I have to go to a signing talk to you soon? **

**Okay have fun ily **

**ily too**

I gave her the phone back "that's cute" I said smiling at her "I know Rikki I really do think I love him" her eyes lighting up at the word

"I know you do"


	17. Chapter 16

_**Three months later **_

School had just got out, so I couldn't distract myself with the work anymore. Also most of my friends were in summer school, Kaylee, Jake, and Emma were the main three. The only one of them not in summer school was the forever brilliant Ryan.

I had started working at his parents' restaurant Burks every summer since I'd known him,

Kaylee and I had come in about a week after it had opened and she liked our 'hot' waiter so we came in almost every day. I ended up coming in the one day when Kaylees parents had decided for a 'bonding' day, I ended up spending the day here and helping Ryan out as it was quite busy so his parents offered me a job during the summers. I love it here, it was an old fifties style place and had the best burgers in town. Ryan and I always had a good time even though we were supposed to be working. Sometimes Jake even came in and helped he wanted to get job experience, he wanted to be chef and he was really good at it he always made us meals and practiced new recopies on us.

"Ugh, it's so slow today" Ryan said jumping on the counter in the kitchen

"it will pick up" I said cheerfully grabbing bread starting to make a sandwich he shrugged. In the silence I found myself thinking about Niall, I hadn't really talked to him much a few calls and texts but that was about it. He had been busy, with the new album and rumors about who I and Kaylee were. And I accepted that but I still missed him,

"stop thinking about it" Ryan said slapping my arm.

"I'm not!" I lied defensively

"Rikki don't lie to me I can tell when you do, but you know he does what he can when he can" he looked at me his eyes were supportive"to be honest I like the kid already he makes you happy and that's all that matters" he smiled

"thanks, I really hope that he is having a good time at home he really deserves it, but I would still like to see him"

"yeah, I know but he can only do so much he's not superman" he stated I looked up at him he knew what I was going to say before I formed the words "he's not super human either! He's just human"

"I didn't even say that!"

"But you were thinking it" he looked at me as I took a bite of my sandwich."look Rikki I am truly happy that you found someone took you long enough, but I wish you had found someone closer and that came with less drama"

" I haven't had any drama!" I said defensively

"not yet but you are 'dating' a celebrity it will come"

"why the air quotes around dating?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"because you haven't exactly gone out yet"

"what's that got to do with anything, it's not like we're not dating were just seeing each other from overseas" I said trying to convince myself more than him

"mhhmm" he said giving me a skeptical look as the bell rang signaling someone had opened the door and entered the shop.

I went to go take their order "we're not done here" Ryan said grabbing my hand I nodded walking over to get menus. I looked over at the table they took the biggest one in the back corner; it was about five or six rowdy boys and two girls probably from school. I sighed walking over not even glancing up "what can I get you?" I asked completely monotone

"well, id like some ice cream, what flavors you got?" said one of them, the voice,

I raised my head slowly to see the people I missed most I scanned their faces, all of them laughed at my facial expression well all except Louis who was scanning the menu intensely. I looked at the person closest to me his eyes were shining and not only did his mouth smile but so did his entire face he stood up and hugged me tightly spinning me around in circles. When he set me down I looked into his dazzling blue eyes

"how? when? why? I thought you were in Mullingar? why? I missed you" I said in what all seemed like one sentence.

He smiled at me kissing me "how a plane, when about two hours ago, why because I missed you we missed you, I was but I wanted to come here too, you already asked that, and I missed you too" when he finished answering all of my questions he kissed me.

Someone cleared their throat I broke from Niall and looked at the table

"yes Lou?" I asked

"I'm glad you're happy but do I not get my ice cream?" he asked putting his arm around a pretty girl who I assumed to be his girlfriend, I noticed Liam had his fingers intertwined with a girl with even curlier hair than mine but she was equally as beautiful as the other.

I rolled my eyes "okay, Lou what kind do you want?"

"Chocolate" his eyes looked hungry I nodded

"anybody else want anything?"

"Just get us all ice cream, all chocolate" Liam said

I nodded and walked away when I opened the door of the kitchen I got out the large container and seven bowls and began putting the ice cream in

"that's all they ordered and it took you fifteen minutes to get it" stated Ryan appearing from the storage seller.

"No, we talked a bit"

"oh who is it, someone from school?"

"go look for yourself" I said still smiling as I finished with the bowls and put them on a tray before walking out I pulled out my phone

**Kay get your ass down to the restaurant as soon as school is over, I think you'll love here atm**

I put my phone back in the front of my waiters apron and carried the bowls out.

"Here you go guys" I said putting them down on the table.

I noticed that Ryan had already pulled up a chair and was having a conversation with Louis "I see you guys hit it off" I grabbed a chair and sat down beside Niall linking our fingers. He looked down at our hands then looked up and smiled kissing my cheek Harry looked at me

"where's Kaylee?" he looked around the restaurant as if she would just appear

"she will be here in about 20 minutes she has summer school"

"oh okay" he said shoving ice cream in his mouth.

I looked around unsure of what to do next I looked over at Ryan who was in a heated debate with Louis about some form of food. The girl with the curly hair looked at me "hi, I'm Danielle" she said holding out her hand, I shook it "Rikki" she smiled sweetly

"and this is Eleanor" she said pointing to the girl Louis had his arm around. She smiled at me "hey"

"hello" I said, Danielle turned to me

"how old are you exactly?" she asked with the sweetest voice possible I hesitated for a second and looked at Niall who turned to Danielle and glared

"I'm 15 I will be 16 in less than a week, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering you look really young" I didn't know if I should take that offensively so I chose not to. Niall squeezed my hand I looked at him he nodded and kissed my forehead. As the front door swung open I looked towards the door Kaylee stood there she looked completely drained.

I motioned her to come here she rolled her eyes but came over any way,

as soon as the people at the table came in view for her she stopped dead in her tracks her face lit up and her eyes sparkled with excitement. Harry got up from his chair and walked over

"hey gorgeous" he said hugging her tightly.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Kaylee P.O.V**_

I stepped off the bus and started walking towards the restaurant; I knew that if I didn't go Rikki would have a fit so this better be worth it. Her exciting news had taken a dive recently, her exciting news now a days consisted of school work her dog and other stupid little 's not really a big shock as she is trying to forget everything and anything One Direction. Especially when we were still in school the boys popularity grew a great amount and most girls they were all they talked about and who Niall and Harrys 'secret' girlfriends were, boy did these girls have some odd theories not one of them choosing to believe that harry was gay to my relief.

I reached the door sighing as I pulled it open I threw my bag to the side and looked around I saw Ryan in a deep conversation with someone at the back table. Rikki turned around and waved me over a huge smile on her face; I rolled my eyes but walked over to her.

The faces at the table came into view as I got closer, I recognized who was staring at me his curly hair framed his pale face and his green eyes were sparkling as he stood up he walked over"hey gorgeous" he said hugging me tightly.

I looked at him my arms still around his waist "why are you here" if asked smiling widely he looked at me kissing me

"I missed you and I have the week off, so we came here before we head off to California for the next two weeks"

"I can't believe you did this for me, you should be with your mom" I smiled kissing him one more time.

"My mum said that should see you not her, she really wants to meet you"

"oh really" I said playfully

"yeah, I told her she will at one point she didn't like that answer" I laughed

"I feel loved" I could feel Rikki roll her eyes at our conversation I turned to her "don't even" I crossed my arms

"I didn't do anything" she said holding her hands up innocently

"don't roll your eyes at me missy" I said as Harry sat down and I sat on his lap.

I noticed that there were two girls sitting with us I looked at their faces "oh my god, hey I'm Kaylee" I said waving at the girl I knew to be Danielle and doing the same to Eleanor. I couldn't help but fangirl a little on the inside I had always looked up to them (Danielle more so than Eleanor) and of course I had always envied them for dating the people I loved most who at the time didn't know I existed.

"Nice to meet you" Eleanor finally said nodding towards me

"we have heard a lot about you two" she smiled looking at Harry and winking he glared back at her.

I smiled happy that we hadn't been forgotten while they were away. I looked at Harry he smiled "alright so it's the weekend what do you want to do Mr. Styles" I asked him

"don't know, what is there to do around here?"

"Absolutely nothing" I sighed living in a small town was always frustrating when it came to boredom

"I would say we could take the bus to the mall... but I don't know"

"let's do it!" I heard Louis shout from the other side of the table causing me to look up to see if he was actually talking to me, he was.

"You sure you want too?" I asked him wearily

"of course he does its shopping" Eleanor piped in giggling.

"Alright, let's go" Liam said standing up Rikki looked at Ryan he knew what she was thinking

"it's alright go, I think I can handle myself here" he said motioning to the empty shop "thank you I will make it up to you" hugging him. She took off her apron and handed it to him he smiled weakly before waving us off and walking back into the kitchen.

_**Niall P.O.V**_

We arrived at the mall with no troubles a few people recognized us; we stopped and took some pictures. Rikki had asked Emma to come with us as she was one of her best friends and Rikki believed she would be able to stay calm enough to do it. But as of yet she was still speechless every time one of us spoke, it was amusing to say the least.

"so Emma, where do you want to look first" Louis asked her half expecting an answer half mocking her

"i-i-i-i yo-you" she looked down embarrassed Rikki glared at him

"I think she means where ever you guys want, just pick a store and you guys can look" she said giving Emmas hand a supportive squeeze Emma nodded slowly agreeing with what she had just stated Louis nodded scanning all the stores in sight

"wait, why did you say you guys" Liam asked Rikki giggled

"because me and Niall are going to go on our own for a bit, that okay with you guys?" she asked even though she had already decided and didn't need their permission."Yeah we are" Danielle added in looking at the names of the stores.

Rikki nodded grabbed my hand and we headed off into the opposite direction of everyone else. "So where are we going?" I asked still confused about the situation

"I don't even know I just wanted to be alone with you" she stopped in the middle of the long hallway separating the stores she turned to face me finally "I missed you" she said planting a kiss on my lips when I pulled away

"are you sure you want to do this here?" I asked her concerned

"I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't Niall, besides no one will recognise you" and almost as if they had planned it from behind her I saw a boy peering through the small crowd "Rikki?" he asked making his way toward us she scrunched her eyes shut turning on her heals, but when she saw who it was she relaxed "hey Dan" she said hugging him warmly.

I felt a spark of jealousy ignite in my core as they hugged; he was taller than me, well built, with large brown eyes, short jet black hair and a warm smile.

"Dan this is Niall" she said finally braking form the hug. He smiled holding out his hand, I shook it his grip was tight on mine hurting my hand a little. Rikki smiled up at him

"what are you doing here?" she asked as a tall model like girl came up behind him grabbing his hand settling me a little.

"Dan who is this" she asked coldly looking at Rikki

"it's Rikki babe she's a friend" he said rolling his eyes as he did.

Rikki gave him a quizzing look "this is Natasha, my girlfriend" he said looking down at the small girl with tiny green eyes tanned skin and long golden blond hair.

"Hey" Rikki said waving slightly

"well we better get going" Dan stated turning and waving back at us "bye you two" before disappearing into the crowd of people.

I arched my eyebrow "who was that" she laughed grabbing my hand

"he's a friend, and I take it she is the new girlfriend she will be gone by the end of the week"

"oh" Rikki laughed again

"he always has a new girlfriend he's not one for commitment, he's more in tune with the hump and dump" she said explaining herself

"seems interesting" I said

"hey!" she giggle yelled smacking my arm

"that's not what I meant" laughing as I pulled her into HMV I searched the racks upon racks of CDs stopping in front of the Justin Beiber display "his new CD" I shrieked girlishly grabbing the last on from the row. Rikki arched her eyebrow smirking

"what he is amazing" I stated she laughed

"_never say never I will fight till forever, whenever you knock me down I will not stay on the ground pick it up, pick it up_" I sung while paying for the CD the girl behind the counter kept gazing at me like I had gone completely mad, Rikki just stood there laughing at me.

when I had finished I grabbed her hand "wanna get food?" she asked

"of course I do" I stated following her path to the food court. As we reached the food court I could see a swarm of girls snapping pictures and asking for autographs from the rest of the boys

"can I have your autograph?"

"Can I have a picture"

"Harry you are so hot"

"LIAM!"

"LOUIS"

"ZAYN"

"where's Niall" could all be heard from across the large food court

"put your hood up" Rikki whispered into my ear I did as I was told she directed me to the closets restaurant and ordered two fries when we got our food she took me to a table in the middle of the food court hoping that would help us blend in

"I think we are good just don't take off the hood" she said sitting down I nodded and joined her looking at the food she presented to me

"what exactly is that?" I asked eager to try it

"its poutine, fries...er chips I guess you guys call 'em and gravy and cheese, it's a heart attack in a bowl but totally worth it" she stated taking three and putting them in her mouth "try it" she pushed my bowl towards me

I picked up the food and put it in my mouth chewing slowly the taste was remarkable "this is fucking delicious" I said taking another mouthful

"told you" she smiled I swallowed what I had in my mouth and leaned in to kiss her just as i did

"NIALL" someone screamed and we were swarmed by screaming girls.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Rikki P.O.V**_

The screaming reminded me of the concert, but this was different because girls were pushing and shoving, whatever they could do to get close to him. Pieces of papers were shoved in our faces and cameras were flashing. I didn't even realize what was going on, I was in a daze as the swarm of girls flew over top of us arms flying everywhere Niall looked scared.

I noticed his eyes widen, an elbow hit me in the mouth as they were reaching for Nialls hair, I grabbed my mouth. I could already taste the blood, the taste was bitter and unwanted. I looked up at Niall, I was starting to panic inside his face grew angry he stood up reaching for me unsure of what to do as a bunch of arms blocked his path

"BACK THE FUCK UP" I heard from behind me I looked behind me to see Louis his face was red he was angry. The look on his face was new and it scared me,everyone turned to look where the noise had come from seeing Louis face they all immediately shut up and backed off

I stood up and Niall put his arm around my waist guiding me out of the crowd and to the bathroom. He pulled me into the girls bathroom as we walked in people saw him and some shrieked and ran out others just stood and stared as he guided me over to the sink the blood had seeped through the cracks in between my fingers and stained the white sink. I removed my hand from my mouth and spit into the sink

"I'm so sorry" he said I just nodded unable to speak.

The door creaked open "Niall someone complained you have to get out of here, go see your fans we got it in here" said Kaylee, Emma was close behind he nodded rubbing my back quickly before walking out.

"You okay?" Emma asked I looked at her in the mirror trying to make my eyes speak for me Kaylee turned to her

"I think what she is trying to say here is, DO I LOOK OKAY?" Kaylee turned to me I tried to smile. Emmas cheeks went red.

When my mouth finally stopped bleeding and I had washed out all the blood Kaylee and Emma took a look

"you have a split lip" Emma said squinting her eyes to get a better look "lovely" I whined

"hey it could be worse" Kaylee shrugged Emma looked at her

"how exactly is that"

"well she could have been trampled, damn girls are crazy" she stated

"tell me about it" I laughed looking at Emma

"what did I do?" she asked

"babe you couldn't even talk to them" Kaylee laughed squeezing her shoulder, Emma looked down embarrassed

"I'm sorry I didn't spend a few nights in a hotel with them and get used to them for me it's a big deal and now my two best friends are dating two of them it's not even funny!" she squealed trying to make her point

"calm down we are just joking" I said laughing even more now

_**Niall P.O.V**_

I walked out of the bathroom to see the girls had calmed down as they saw me walk out they all rushed over more calm this time. Which I must admit I was grateful for, but I was still annoyed by the whole situation.

They held out their pieces of paper and I took a few pictures with them they were relatively silent besides the odd question.

Almost everyone had cleared as I finished up the last few autographs, a little girl maybe four years old came up to me I bent down to talk to her she looked a bit scared. "Hello" I said softly she waved "what's your name?" I smiled

"Bailey" she said quietly

"well Bailey what would you like?" I asked her, she stretched out her arm she was holding a note pad and a pen I signed it

'_dear bailey, you're beautiful always remember that love Niall Horan._

I gave her back the book her face lit up and she hugged me I heard footsteps behind me and a few people say 'awwww' I looked to see Rikki standing there with Kaylee and Emma. Bailey let go I stood up and walked over grabbing Rikkis hand, Bailey looked at us then our hand "is that your girlfriend" she asked pointing to Rikki. I looked at her

"yes" I stated smiling

"good she's pretty" Bailey said before hugging Rikkis hips and walking back over to her mum.

I looked at Rikkis face "see we both think you're beautiful" I said kissing her slightly bruised cheek. She looked completely frozen Kaylee and Emma had wide smiles across their faces "you okay?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face braking her from her trance

"yeah fine I just-I never-that was a first" she finally managed I laughed

"I bet it won't be the last" she smiled weakly before walking out towards the food court,

we could hear the boys from across the place. We walked straight over "ready to go?" Emma asked finally speaking Louis looked up

"SHE SPEAKS!" he yelled jumping up and hugging her.

She blushed Zayn rolled his eyes "yeah, we are" he stood up followed by everyone else. Eleanor looked at Rikki "are you okay?" she asked genuine concern in her eyes Rikki smiled

"yeah, I will be fine it's just a bruise and split lip not like I haven't had them before" she shrugged

I put my arm around her shoulder as we exited the building.

_**Kaylee P.O.V**_

"Yes mom" I rolled my eyes

"remember to be nice to her parents after everything"

"I know"

"okay well sweetie have fun at Rikkis"

"I will don't worry" I smirked hanging up the phone

"you liar!" Harry yelled jumping onto the bed I shrugged

"what she doesn't know can't hurt her"

"naughty naughty" Harry said patting the spot next to him

"you haven't seen anything" I stated laying on the bed turning to face him he had a devilish grin spread across his lips.

"Oh really?" he asked playfully

"really" I said smiling i looked down asking the question that had been running through my mind since we got back to the hotel "does it always get like that?"

"Does what get like what?" he asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"the girls, do they always go that insane?" He sighed

"depends"

"on?"

"On where we are who we are with, don't be scared I will always protect you" he smiled

"I know, I just worry what if something like that happens again?"

"then we deal with it as it comes" he looked at me kissing my lips softly "common babe let's not talk about that stuff now" he said kissing me again.

his lips were now moving in sync with mine as he ran his fingers through my hair I could feel my heart pound, he ran his tongue over my bottom lip I granted his entrance but quickly pulled away

"you have something?" he reached into his back pocket pulling out what he wanted I smiled and began kissing him again pulling off his shirt, and reaching for the button on his pant undoing it. He pulled off my top, his hands working their way to find the clasp of my bra. My heart was going wild in anticipation for what was about to happen, we broke apart as he pulled off my pants, I smiled pulling him back towards me kissing him gently.


	20. Chapter 19

_** Rikki P.O.V**_

The room was nothing special two beds a small table with two chairs a T.V in a small cabinet with some drawers at the bottom, and a small bathroom. It was really standard not what I expected him to be staying in I walked in and sat in one of the chairs looking around.

"not what you expected?" asked Niall a small smile forming on his lips

"no, not really" I laughed

"what did you think I would have a grand room with large glass tables a flat screen with a huge soft bed and a bathroom with a bathtub the size of a football field?" he laughed falling back onto one of the beds I got up and leaned over him kissing his lips

"well not the tub"

"not the tub" he laughed rolling his eyes.

I laid down beside him looking at the ceiling "what do you want to do today? Kaylee and Harry are having a couples day and I think Lou and Liam are with Eleanor and Danielle and Zayn went to take a tour of the town with Emma" I laughed remembering his reluctance to get out of the hotel for the day and watching Emma drag him out the door and down the street.

"So I guess that leaves us" he stated turning to look at me

"why yes it does what a keen observer you are" he raised his eyebrow

"never mind doesn't even matter, what do you want to do?" I asked sitting up.

"I don't know! You're the one who lives here!"

"Which is why I know there is nothing to do, I need an outsiders opinion" I looked at him "but how about we stay here today?" I asked he sighed

"babe you don't need to be scared"

"I'm not, I and just not in the mood for another elbow to the face" I winced at the memory bringing my finger to my lip

"fair enough" he stated.

I stood up "who did you room with again?" I asked turning back to face him

"Zayn, why?" he asked

"Does he usually bring art supplies with him?"

"Sometimes" he looked confused

"alright" I said walking over to one of the suitcases and opening it and starting to go through it "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like" I stated pulling out a large amount of hair products, brushes, and two blow dryers. "This boy has more hair stuff then I have ever owned" I said looking at it all I looked at the label on one of the bottles "this thing is for curly hair the boys hair isn't even curly or long enough for this!" I exclaimed laughing slightly Niall shrugged

"who knows what the hell is hiding in their" I looked back in the bag finding my way to the bottom I grabbed what I needed and stood up

"I didn't know he painted"

"occasionally"

"well do you think he will mind if we use some?"

"Probably not, if he does I will take the blame" he smiled as I walked over to the small table and getting everything out "wanna?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

I sat down and started drawing circles and lines on the page with purple paint.

I was focused on drawing random lines and circles when I heard Niall start laughing I looked up "what's so funny" he tried to speak but he kept laughing so he just pointed at my page "why is it funny?"

"What the hell is it?" I looked down at my mush of colors and shapes tilting my head to get a better look

"I don't know its art" he laughed harder

"that's not art, that is a twisted rainbow" I opened my mouth and tried to seem offended

"coming from the leprechaun who is on the other side of that rainbow" I smirked dipping my brush into purple paint and putting it on his nose he smiled

"no you didn't"

"I believe I just did" I stated smiling back at him.

In one swift motion he dipped his in green and brushed it across my cheek I laughed

"you really want to start this?" I asked with challenging eyes

"I thought I just did" he stated putting green on my other cheek

"oh, it's on Horan" I said jumping up and grabbing the purple he grabbed red.

I put some on the brush and threw it at Niall he ducked and it hit the wall instead laughing I threw some more this time angled closer to the ground so he couldn't dodge it. It got in his hair and on his shirt "my shirt" he whined then he stood up and narrowed his eyes throwing some at me hitting me on the chest and dripping down my stomach. I started laughing harder he smirked "payback" he threw more as i ducked and it hit the far wall and window. I smiled tackling him to the ground pinning him there while I colored on his face

"what are you drawing?" he asked struggling trying to get out from my grip

"you'll see" I winked continuing putting coloring in his neck purple

"it's cold" he whined

"you big baby" I laughed "I'm done any way"

I laughed getting off of him he stood up giving me a skeptical look walking over to the bathroom. I laughed as I heard a shriek coming from the bathroom

"what did you do to my face I'm purple, I look like a blueberry" he said stepping out from the bathroom

"um blueberries are blue hence the name dumbass, and I think the name you're looking for is oompa loompa besides the purple makes your eyes pop" I said laughing

"oompa loompas are orange _dumbass"_ he stated imitating me

"not my version" he raised an eyebrow cracking the drying purple I laughed "your cracking, stop! My creation!" I yelled dramatically being upset.

He laughed and walked over joining me on the bed, we were laying side by side he turned to me "you know that is true"

"what's true?" he asked

"the the purple makes your eyes look brighter" he looked slightly confused "thank you, I think?" he said in a questioning tone

"it's a good thing" I laughed looking around the room the walls had red and purple everywhere "you know we are going to get in a lot of trouble for this" I stated pointing around the room

"yeah, I can deal with Zayn it's the hotel staff that worries me" he laughed slightly his smile fading quickly I furrowed my eyebrows

"what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just thinking"

"about?"

"You"

"me?" I asked slightly shocked

"yeah, I don't want what happened yesterday to happen again" he sighed

"you don't have to worry about me I will be fine"

"I do worry though what if next time its worse" he looked at me his eyes brimming with concern

"it won't"

"but what if it does I have seen it so much worse this is just the beginning"

"you don't have to protect me I'm not a baby" I said beginning to get angry

"don't get mad I am just saying that your young and you're not used to it and I don't want you to get hurt in all of this because it would be my fault and I would hate myself for that" he stated quickly trying to save himself, it didn't help.

"I'm young, I'm young? Just because I'm not eighteen doesn't make me incompetent I don't need a babysitter I can take care of myself I've done it for years" I yelled tears forming in my eyes

"I didn't say that, I just don't want you to get hurt I don't understand why you're getting so upset" he stated calmly.

"Why I'm getting upset, I'm getting upset because I don't need you to baby me I don't need you to make decisions for me I've been by myself for years and you know what I especially don't _need _you" I said tears now streaming down my face I didn't understand why I was getting so angry myself, but I knew what I was saying was true and before I knew it I was standing up and walking out the door

"wait! Rikki what do you mean? Rikki I love you please don't do this"

"i-i-i-i can't, I can't do this" I stammered before rushing out the door into the hall way.

The tears were uncontrollable now I watched my feet as I rushed down the hall. When I ran into what felt like a large brick wall but I saw their feet "sorry" I muttered shakily before trying to rush past them but they grabbed my arm. I looked up to see Harrys face inches away from mine he looked at me when he saw my eyes his facial expression changed from slightly angry to pity.

"what's wrong?" he asked his voice ringing in my ears

"nothing" I stammered looking down. He grabbed my chin to look me in the eye "what's wrong" he repeated his voice harder this time he wanted an answer

"I said it was nothing" wiping the tears from my eyes

"it's obviously not"

"why should it matter Harry, get back to Kay she will be missing you" I said nodding towards his bedroom door.

I turned on my heels to walk out but he grabbed my arm again "she left an hour ago to get ready for dinner she won't be back until five"

"then you should get ready" he looked at me

"no, just talk to me you have to talk to someone at one point" he stated dragging me to his door "now do you want to talk?" he asked opening the door and walking in I followed figuring I wouldn't have a choice. I took in a deep breath and walked past him sitting in the chair.


	21. Chapter 20

"So tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked his voice calm

"I told you it doesn't matter"

"it clearly does, because you know if you don't tell me I can just ask Niall" he teased pointing to the wall separating their rooms.

"who says it has to do with Niall" I countered defensively

"well let's look at a few things here one you just came out of his room two you were crying and three it's obvious"

"well like I said there is nothing to talk about any more me and Niall are over" I said feeling the tears fall again his eyes widened

"why what happened?"

"We got in a fight and I just don't know" I said burying my face in my hands.

"What do you mean you don't know why did he break up with you?"

"I broke up with him Harry" I said through my fingers

"what? Why?" he asked shock written in his voice

"I don't know, I just and he was and we just, god I don't know"

"well if you don't know, why did you do it?" I shrugged unsure of how to answer

"I don't understand you" he shook his head, I laughed lightly

"that's what he said" he raised his eyebrow and smirked "not like that Harry I mean that's what Niall said when I said what I said"

"I know I just don't understand" he stated his playful expression dissapearing

"I don't either, just what he said it set me off, it pinched something inside and twisted it"

"what did he say Rikki?"He asked looking me in the eye

"i-i-i don't even know really he just he said that he needed to protect me and that I was young and I snapped, I don't even know why it just happened it was all so fast" Harry nodded absorbing all I had said

"well" he sighed "you do remember that him wanting to protect you is a good thing right" I nodded

"but I don't need it" I saw a smile creep on his face

"really because I think you do and that's what scares you, you have this fear of letting people in and if they make the effort to get to know you, you push them away because that is all you know if you want this to work with him and I know you do you're going to have to leave the fear behind and just try it, go for it stop worrying about everything and everyone else just have fun, don't hold back even if the thought scares you leave the fear behind" he smiled standing, he had said what he could I nodded standing up and heading for the door.

I put my hand on the handle but turned around "hey Harry"

"yeah?" he looked up

"thank you" I stated letting go of the door and hugging him warmly "I really mean it, thank you" I said looking into his light green eyes

"it's no problem, just go for it"

"I have an idea" I smiled

"now you Mister you better get ready" I laughed messing up his curls, his hands shot to his head to fix it.

I looked at what he had set out of himself to wear a red t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes, I crinkled my nose. "you're way to worried about this, where is your stylist" I teased throwing the red shirt onto the other bed and walking over to his suitcase going through it, finding his jet black v-neck at the bottom.

"this one she loves this on you" I smiled "also let your hair be a little bit messy it looks awkward to perfect"

"you don't like my hair?" he gasped rushing over to the mirror

"not as much as others" I laughed

"why is that, everyone loves my hair" he pouted

"sweetie I have the same hair if not worse the curls I don't find them _sexy_ more" i paused looking for a word "normal" I laughed patting his shoulder

"your loss, girls love these" he stated fluffing them

"no like this" I fixed his hair so it looked on purpose messy

"is it at least soft?" he whined

"meh it's okay I have seen better" I shrugged finishing up on his hair, his mouth dropped "sorry Harry I just can't _love_ your hair" I laughed "but look I really have to go and you have to get ready, so thank you again thank you a million times over" I hugged him again walking back towards the door

"not even a little?" he asked as I turned the handle I laughed pushing the door open

"not even a little" I said without looking back.

I walked down the hall heading towards the stairs before I did anything I needed to think I couldn't say or do anything before that, not thinking before I did something never turned out well.

* * *

><p>When I got home I went straight for my room avoiding the lingering stares from my parents, I went down to my small bedroom and threw myself onto my bed putting my IPod on full blast and drowning the world out with Breathe Me by Sia.<p>

I stared at my ceiling looking at all the imperfections everything that made it wrong, there was even this one spot I always found myself staring at when I got bored it was a word I could never figure out what it said it looked like _girly_, but I'm pretty sure it was just a measurement left behind by one of the workers who made my room last year. Even though I knew that it was nothing, I could spend hours trying to figure out what it said.

I was thrown from my thoughts when my phone vibrated on my stomach I picked it up opening the text.

**What happened with you and Niall? **It was from Emma

**what? How did you find out?**

** He called Zayn asking him to talk, so I got ditched we were having a good time:(**

**I know I'm sorry sweet chart I didn't mean too we got into a fight **

**OMG wtf happened you two were so happy? **

**It's okay, it was 100% my fault I freaked you know how I am but i talked it over with Harry he really is an amazing person and helped a lot now I just have to figure out how to say what I want to Niall **

**HE IS! It's why he was my fav :P and that's good for you call me if you need any help **

**let me guess Zayn is yours now haha and don't worry I will**

** ...mmmmaaaayyybbbeee he is ... good luck talking to Niall hun**

I put my phone down sighing loudly I knew what I had to do the thing was how.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Niall P.O.V<strong>_

I watched the door close I was so confused why she had yelled at me like that, I just don't understand.

I pulled out my phone and called the only person I knew would be able to talk right now he wasn't the best at this stuff but I knew he would be there.

"Hey" I could hear giggling in the background

"hey, I think me and Rikki just broke up" it was almost like I could hear his smile fade. Emma was in the background asking who it was and what was wrong he just told her to shush

"why what happened mate"

"I'm not too sure, can you come back I need to talk to someone"

"yeah I will be there in like twenty minutes I will just take Em home" he stated before hanging up.

It wasn't long before Zayn walked in and sat on the chair next to me examining the room "what in hell happened here?" he asked seeing the paint covered walls and comforters strewn about the room.

"We were having fun" I shrugged "or that's what I thought"

"shit must have been kinky"

"it wasn't even like that mate" I said looking around the room

"alright, well what happened?" I sat down rubbing my face with my hands and pushing my fingers through my hair before they rested on the back of my neck "I don't know mate, we were having a good time painting and then she painted me"

"that's why you look really sick your face is slightly purple mate" Zayn burst out. I laughed lightly

"yeah anyway, then we were talking and she exploded at me and dumped me then stormed out I don't understand what I did" Zayn sat down on the bed

"well what were you two talking about?" he asked

"I told her that I was worried about getting swarmed again and that I didn't want her to get hurt, and somehow she twisted me saying I want to protect her into me saying that she is young and stupid" I said getting confused just talking about it.

"well maybe she doesn't need the protection" he suggested

"she does" I looked at him rolling my eyes "we all do"

"but she doesn't know that, she is not used to this and she is scared of it and I don't think she likes feeling so needy she hasn't needed it in the past so she is probably questioning why now" I raised my eyebrow but he shook it off and continued " she doesn't understand why you change her and why you make her feel like that she's young yes, but she also hasn't had these feelings before and they confuse her"

I was taken aback at Zayns insight into her mind he was so sure of himself all I could do was trust him.

"Your right, tanks mate" I smiled thinking of what I could do to show her that I am definitely nothing to be afraid of

"isn't it her birthday tomorrow any ways" Zayn said a devious smile painted on his face

"shit, your right we have to do something" I said jumping up tomorrow is going to be perfect for her i grabbed out a note pad and we came up with ideas for how to do just that.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Rikki P.O.V**_

"Wake up" shouted my mom shaking me "your sixteen baby wake up" she sounded like a four year old on Christmas.

"I'm awake" I groaned opening my eyes and turning to her to prove it

"happy birthday" she smiled "I know things have been tense around here but I want that to change" she smiled warmly as she handed over an envelope I smiled opening it there was a card inside with a four leaf clover on the front I opened it and something fell out but I quickly scanned the card it read,

_dear: Rikki we love you so much and hope that we can help make your sixteenth something to remember (the clover is for luck this year) love always mom&dad_

I smiled looking down at what had fallen out it was 300$

"wow, mom we can't afford this" I exclaimed

"we can for you" she said kissing me on the forehead and handing me a box "this was on the porch this morning, I leave you too it"she said getting up and walking out.

I looked at the white box and slowly pulled off the top, inside there was a note

_Bristow hotel ballroom 6pm dress nice_ was all it said.

I put the box back on my bed and got up to get my phone turning it on, I had eight unread messages

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVExx Eleanor says it too :)-carrot king **

**Happy sixteenth birthday Rikki hope it's amazingxx Danielle wishes the same-toy story**

** Happy b-day bebz never stop smilingxxx-bradford boi**

** Happy Birthday I hope today is better than yesterday, also you love my hair just admit it alreadyxxxx-curly boy **

**HAPPY FREAKEN SIXTEENTH MY BEAUTIFUL BESTIE! I want to see you today me and Em will be there at 11 oh yeah she says happy birthday sweetchart -Kay**

** Hey guess who is Sixteen today...YOU! Happy birthday - Ryan **

**Bitch you be sixteen, be happy you get to drive now and that means that you can take me to the movies, hello chauffeur ;)-Jake**

** hbd hope to see you soon-Dan**

I scrolled through the messages there was nothing from Niall I began to panic, I began to wonder if I had truly messed things up this time.

I sent out quick thank you texts to everyone when I got up stairs. I looked around the kitchen my parents weren't there but there was a stack of about twenty blueberry pancakes at my spot I sighed as the door opened

"Rikki!" shouted Kaylee from the front hall as she threw her shoes off and ran towards me Emma close behind her

"HAPPY SIXTEENTH" they screamed in unison hugging me

"thanks" I laughed Emma looked over to the dining table

"is that food?" she asked her eyes hungry

"no Em it's a dog" I rolled my eyes, she blushed "take as much as you want, I don't know anyone who could eat that much" I gestured toward the table

"I bet Niall could" she laughed grabbing a plate from the cupboard and putting pancakes onto it, I winced at his name being used Kaylee saw

"Em you are a dumbass" Kaylee stated smacking her over the head casing her to choke on her food

"what? What'd I do?" she croaked

"doesn't matter" I sighed grabbing some pancakes and stuffing my face realizing how hungry I really was.

"Where are your parents?" Kaylee asked joining us at the table

"dunno probably had to work" I shrugged munching down more pancakes. My dad may be a complete ass but he was an amazing cook nevertheless.

"What do you want to do today?" asked Emma through a full mouth

"don't know" I shrugged "what is going on at six?" I asked remembering the note.

They exchanged glances before shrugging I gave them a questioning look

"have you talked to him?" Kaylee asked quickly I shook my head pushing around my food suddenly not in the mood for more

"he didn't even wish me happy birthday" I sighed, Kaylee put her hand on mine

"I'm sure he will but you were kind of a..." her voice trailed off

"bitch" I added in for her poking at the food on my plate then pushing it away.

"You were but hey it's what's expected" Emma added in finishing off her plate and reaching for mine I pushed it towards her.

Kaylee scowled at her "what do you mean it's what expected?" she asked her tone was hard and protective

"Kay don't, you know it's true, when I get scared or confused I get mean" i shrugged, standing up walking over to the fridge and grabbing juice

"whatever I was just trying to help" she rolled her eyes, I sighed

"I'm going to get changed its going to be a long day"I ran down stairs taking a quick shower and throwing on faded black jeans and a green top before rushing back upstairs.

Kaylee and Emma had found their way to my moms laptop.

"What are you doing?" I question even though this was not unusual for them

"come look at this" Emma waved me over without taking her eyes off the screen.

I walked over and the pushed it towards me

**Niall Horan and Harry Styles' mystery girls not such a mystery now,**

** One Direction were spotted at a Canadian mall the other day Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne with their long time girlfriends Eleanor and Danielle, but their band mates Harry Styles was spotted handing hands with a girl and Niall Horan was later seen signing autographs and when done he linked fingers and kissed a girl, only leading us to believe that these two are their long time mystery girlfriends. Also Zayn Malik was spotted around a nearby town yesterday with another mystery girl is he too taken? Click the link to the pictures below.**

I clicked on the link only to see a bunch of blurry pictures of Harry and Kaylee holding hands around the mall, Niall kissing my cheek and Zayn and Emma walking around laughing. Everything was too blurry to make out our faces but if you knew us you would defiantly recognize us. I scanned over the comments it was just a bunch of girls hating on us and the ones claiming to be us. I sighed

"what if I don't work things out with him? Everyone knows who I am, I will be ripped apart"

"that doesn't even matter at this point, don't think about that stuff it's your birthday sweetie enjoy and celebrate" Kaylee said the light re-entering her face as she jumped up from the couch. She looked at the time above the oven

"alright its almost noon we have just over six hours to get you ready"

"ready for what?"

"Tonight!" she squealed

"Kaylee! You cannot keep a surprise to save your life can you" Emma yelled throwing a pillow at her

"to save my life maybe but hey just act surprised and we will be fine" she winked at me

"what are you two going on about?" I asked feeling slightly dumb doing so

"your party" they said in unison.

I finally clicked in to the letter and their changing of topic when I brought it up, Kaylee saw me thinking on it too much "don't worry, we just have to find you something to wear I know for a fact you don't own anything besides jeans" she laughed

"I never do anything nice so there is no need" I shrugged.

"I think my sister might have something you could wear" Emma suggested

"Em lovely idea but your sister hates me"

"she never wears it, she won't even notice I swear" she smiled deviously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five hours later<strong>_

Emma and Kaylee had both changed and gotten ready leaving me to get ready.

I stared at the dress Emma had gotten it was a deep purple, strapless with a sweetheart top, tight until it reached my bum then there was about seven layers of tool and it fell just above the knee it was simple but elegant. It fit me perfectly,

"now sit" Kaylee ordered after I had put on the dress.

I sat down and Kaylee and Emma began to pull my hair in every direction and putting makeup on me. When they were done and happy with the results they told me to look in the mirror.

I didn't recognize the girl I saw my hair was straight way longer than i thought it was it fell down to the middle of my back unlike when it was curly and sat just below my shoulders.

my skin had been evened out and the Smokey eye shadow made my hazel eyes seem brighter, my cheeks were a light pink same as my lips, I smiled

"I look..."

"like a girl" Emma pointed out

"yeah Em I do" I laughed Kaylee handed me black pumps to wear

"now let me look you two over" they stood slightly apart

Emma was wearing a light pink dress that fell just above her knee it had small straps and look great against her skin tone. Her makeup was light almost not there, her short blond hair had been curled into loose ringlets and she was wearing beige heels "you look amazing Em" I smiled turning to Kaylee.

She was wearing a strapless red dress with a black bow just above her right hip it fell just above the knee like mine and Emmas she has on jet black heels and her makeup was dark but looked fairly natural considering her brown hair had been curled then brushed out to give it a more natural wave look "you too Kay" I smiled Kaylee glanced at her phone

"the car should be here any minute" she squealed dragging me and Emma upstairs

"what ca-" I began to ask as Kaylee pulled us out the door a white limo pulled up to my house my mouth dropped open.

"Kay what the hell is that" I pointed at the large vehicle

"our ride" she answered getting in Emma looked overjoyed as she jumped into the back of the limo

"oh my god" I muttered hiding my face as I stepped in closing the door behind me

"don't be embarrassed this is your day embrace it!" she yelled I looked at her

"this part was your idea wasn't it"

"maybe...slightly" she laughed I shook my head

"your insane" I stated.

We pulled up to the hotel about a half hour later

"here we go" Kaylee said standing in between Emma and I grabbing our hands as we walked into the grand lobby and to the ballroom as the big doors opened I saw balloons and a lot more people than I knew standing in the big room they all turned to look at us

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they all yelled at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, i know it was a bit slow. only 2 more chapters :) hope you like review :)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

I could feel a wide smile spread across my face as Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Harry came up and hugged me_ still no Niall_ I thought.

Less than an hour into the party the music was blasting, the room was hot and sticky but no one really seemed to notice. I was standing by the drink table watching people Kaylee and Harry had been dancing for over an hour straight as well as Emma and Zayn, and Louis and Eleanor but Liam was sitting alone at a table but looked like he was enjoying himself anyway.

I needed air I hated crowds and this was just too much.

I walked outside and down the the side of the hotel but before I turned the corner I heard two voices. They sounded angry "I don't want to hear it" the boy yelled

"but you know it's true you can't dwell on this, enjoy yourself" said a girl I peered over the corner of the building to see Niall and Danielle mid argument

"Danielle I'm not dwelling I love her like you love Liam and I'm not giving up on her" Niall said his tone hardening

"god Niall don't be daft, she's a child you saw how immature she can be. Brilliant example with her dumping you"

"what is your problem with her? She is not a child just because she isn't an adult doesn't make her a child her maturity is clearly higher than yours"

"what do you mean higher than mine? I care about you Niall this won't end well she doesn't care about you"

"you have no idea what you are talking about, why are you getting yourself involved it's my choice and you can't effect that" he stated bluntly

"I'm getting involved because I care about you and your making a mistake"

"if you cared about me you would want me to be happy...with her" he sighed his voice relaxing slightly

"I want you to be happy Niall, but not with her she's not right for you she's to immature and young she doesn't know what love or a relationship is"

"yeah 'cause you would know that" he huffed

"I do Niall"

"if she's so bad and she's to _young_ why the hell aren't you talking to Harry Kaylee is even younger than Rikki"

"because Harry has flings he doesn't have relationships"

"you know what I'm done hearing this bullshit you have no idea what you are talking about just back off and leave it be" he yelled at her inches from her face she looked slightly scared

"Niall I'm just looking out for you"

"just piss off" he said before turning and walking in my direction I didn't have time to run back inside so I hid behind a large tree beside the hotel. When I saw Niall had stormed by back into the hotel I sighed leaning back against the tree.

"Rikki?" I heard Danielles voice behind me

"yeah?" I asked sheepishly turning around to face her

"how much of that did you hear?" she asked her cheeks turning a bright pink

"most of it" I said shuffling the dirt with my toe.

"Oh" I looked up

"oh, oh that's all you have to say?" I asked slightly annoyed she didn't respond she kept her eyes on the ground "what did I ever do to you Danielle?" I asked her calming my voice

"you didn't do anything; I just don't believe that you and Niall will last and you should save the heart break and end it now" she looked slightly disappointed in herself, I sighed I didn't want to fight with her

"look Danielle I get it you care for Niall but that is not your place, you don't have the right to tell Niall who to date and to tell him to leave me, you don't even know me you can't judge me on my age and I'm begging you just leave it be and let it play out" I took a deep breath to keep myself calm "and if it's not meant to be then it's not but you can't stand in the way of it, if you really did care about him you would let him be happy" when I finished she crossed her arms she wasn't done

"I can't do that"

"why not? That's all we want just let it play out please"

"I don't think I can do that"

"yeah you said that, what I don't understand is why you are happy with Liam and I don't judge you two so why judge me and Niall?" I looked at her wanting answers, ones she clearly didn't have "exactly just back off please" I stated turning around and taking a few steps forward but looking back she was standing there with a lost look on her face

"and Danielle" her eyes came back to reality she looked at me confused "you look gorgeous in that dress" I smiled turning back around and heading inside.

The music came back into focus I saw that they were ready to bring out the cake, Harry Grabbed me and pulled me up onto stage

"alright everyone lets wish her a happy birthday..._Happy birthday to you"_ everyone sung a very off tune happy birthday, I couldn't help but smile as the cake came out.

It was about as tall as me with hot pink and black icing on it. Harry cut into it handing me a plate with a large piece on it he looked out at everyone

"who wants some?" he asked and people crowded around, hungry hands grabbing plates and pieces.

I laughed going to sit down at a table the boys Kaylee, Emma, Ryan, Jake, Dan, Eleanor, and Danielle joined at the table. Danielle didn't take her eyes off her plate

"where's Niall?" Harry asked looking around

"I was just talking to him maybe he went to the toilet" Danielle shrugged

"yeah, talking" I muttered rolling my eyes

"what?" Zayn asked

"nothing absolutely nothing" I said resting my chin in the palm of my hand.

"What's wrong?" Jake whispered into my ear I turned to him gesturing for us to talk in the kitchen grabbing Ryans hand pulling him along with us.

"Rikki what's up this is your party you should be having fun" Jake looked at me

"I know I just I overheard Niall and Danielle"

"so?" Ryan shrugged

"so, she told him not to forgive me, she hates me I don't even know why the hell she's here" I leaned against the counter

"I can tell her to leave" Jake suggested I laughed

"no it's not that, I just think that she will eventually get to him and what then?"

"Don't you think you should talk to him first?" Ryan asked making a good point

"Rikki since when do you worry so much about guys? You have never been like this if he is affecting you that much then you _need_ to talk to him" Jake said for once not turning everything dirty he grabbed my shoulders "talk. To. Him." He said shaking me lightly and looking into my eyes as he spoke slowly.

"You know Rikki for once and I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with Jake, talk to him if he changes you this much then you really need to talk to him" Ryan stated smiling brightly

"thanks you two" I said smiling before walking back out to the ballroom and searching the crowd for him.

* * *

><p><strong>just one more chapter :) i really hope you like it, review :)<br>**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Niall P.O.V**_

After talking to Danielle I wasn't really in the mood for the party but I knew that if I bailed the boys would kill me.

Someone tapped my shoulder I turned around to see a small girl with pale skin, brown eyes and short dark blond hair. I looked down at her

"hey your Niall right" she asked confidently

"yeah?" I responded

"wanna dance?" she asked grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the floor without waiting for a response.

I stood there awkwardly as she danced around me I was unsure of what to do

"come on babe move" she said pulling me closer to her rubbing her body up against me I grabbed her waist

"I can't do this" I told her before walking away.

I joined the boys and Dan at a table they were watching the girls dance "where have you been man, Rikki is looking for you" Dan said as I sat down

"where is she?" I asked a little too eager

"she left with Jake and Ryan about two minutes ago I think they went into the kitchen" Zayn shrugged pointing towards the kitchen door his eyes not leaving Emma

"why did she leave with them?"

"She was upset she doesn't need that tonight" Harry said looking at me

"they are trying to help her seriously go and talk to her" Liam added in, Louis patted my shoulder encouragingly.

I stood up and headed for the door

"Rikki we need to talk" I stated boldly opening the door, only to have my courage deplete when I saw only Jake and Ryan stuffing their faces with left over cake.

"She just left to look for you man" Jake said cake falling out of his mouth.

"go find her" Ryan said pushing me back out of the door.

_**Rikki P.O.V**_

I scanned the crowd but there were just too many people to find him. I pushed my way through the hot and sticky bodies to the other side of the crowd. I couldn't find him I made my way back over to the table

"where is he?" I looked at the boys

"he just went looking for you in the kitchen" Liam nodded towards the door

"ugh really?" I whined

"yes you dummy now hurry up and find him" Louis said pushing me back towards the crowd of people I looked back at them, they all waved me off.

I walked over to Kaylee "have you seen Niall" I yelled over the music

"no you're finally ready to talk to him?" I smiled

"yeah I think I am, but I just can't find him" I looked around the thick crowd of people again

"maybe for good reason" Danielle added in I turned to her rolling my eyes

"shut up" I stated before running off to look for Niall again.

I looked back to see her dumbfounded standing there her mouth open then rush over to Liam for protection.

I felt my phone vibrate in my bra (the only place I had to keep it)

**he**** is looking for you he just ran out to the dance floor FIND HIM** it was from Ryan I smiled looking over the crowd again.

Spotting the blond over by the door to the lobby, I started to walk over he looked up our eyes locked. I smiled as I reached him "can we talk?" I asked he nodded as I pulled him out into the lobby my stomach began to twist into a thousand knots and my heart raced.

_**Niall P.O.V**_

We were standing in the middle of the lobby under the grand chandelier I took in a deep breath before I spoke

"you know I would never listen to her" she raised her eyebrow I laughed "Danielle" I reminded her "what she said she doesn't know what she is talking about" Rikki blushed she really did look beautiful tonight different than her usual I liked both looks on her.

She smiled seeing me look her over "you look gorgeous" the words slipped off my tongue she giggled

"thanks" I sighed relieved she wasn't still angry

"Rikki I am so sorry that what I said offended you I didn't mean it like that I just wanted you to know that I love you and never want anything bad to happen to you, I didn't mean for you to misunderstand what I was saying I just-" she put her hand over my mouth

"Niall it's okay" she laughed "I over reacted" she stated before kissing my lips.

When we parted I looked over her shoulder to see the boys Eleanor, Kaylee, Emma, Dan, Ryan, and Jake with huge smiles on their faces, Danielle looked annoyed by what she saw which only made me smile Rikki looked over smiling as well, then turning back to me.

"it doesn't even matter what Danielle or anyone else thinks we will be okay and make it through anything I promise you that and you know Niall" she looked nervous as she took in a deep breath

"what?" I asked curious.

She kissed me again wrapping her arms around my neck, she looked into my eyes

"I love you" she said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. <strong>

**kinda cheesy ending haha, i really do hope that you liked it :) **

**and to Lu: yeah i am planning on it running through a few ideas writing out the first chapters to see which ones i like best :) and i don't have tumblr i am thinking about making one, just haven't gotten around to it :P if i do i will let you know also, any URL ideas? errything is taken! :) haha **

**anyway hope you liked it and let me know what you think  
><strong>


End file.
